Falling of the Justice
by benough
Summary: Not only rebels and pirates gave headache to the World Government. Story of the man who challenged the World Government's so called Justice, with unknown powers and friends. T for safety. Never seen powers, the previous wielders of known devil fruits and the time before the Great Age of Pirates. (Story of a boy who became the most powerful enemy of the World Government.)
1. Who am I?

Author notes:

#1. For the record, I am nothing. I started to write this story because I like and hate One Piece. I like it for obvious reasons, and hate for other reasons. They are things, you don't need to know. Also you could say I am a fan, so don't hate me for this neither for anything else. Thank you.

I tried to be good enough with the grammar, but I made several mistakes. Although I hope the reviews won't hurt me, so I can publish more of this story. (Constructive criticism is welcomed.)

The world is the magnificent world of One Piece. The exact islands or places are God knows what will be, and also I will know it, if I will still live and get there. The story starts, before Luffy's existence. The story will be long, if I would write it, and eventually, you will meet with characters, you already know from the main story of One Piece.

#2. This is for you, if you don't understand my writing "style" (that is not even a style, I just don't know any other word for it. From about the 3th chapter, you'll see, that I ignored some of these 'rules'.) :

"I am talking" / " " talking sign  
 _Ten seconds later..._ / _ITALIC_ Time goes by  
'I am thinking' / ' ' Thinking sign  
'xy' - I thought / - after thinking or talking, a sign to get back to the storyteller's speaking.

If you still don't understand something, tell me in a civilized manner, and I might answer.

#3. By the way, Oda might be _called_ the king of foreshadowing and such, but you should read this story at least as watchful eyes, because I'll... I am foreshadowing.

 _Somewhere on a desert island…_

In a natural furnace, a huge desert, a boy walks slowly. One of his hand is bleeding, while his hair filled with sand and dust. Barefoot on the boiling ground, his foot covered by sandy blood everywhere. All his bones are visible, almost like a small skeleton, with only a straw hat on his head. It was bad shaped and obviously made by some amateur.  
He didn't know how long he has been walking, but after a few seconds, he lifted his head a bit, so he could saw out under his hat. Slowly turning left, then right. He couldn't see anything. Only sand, and sandhills. He started to walk slowly, as he turned forward, and lowered his gaze. He walked forward as a tiny bricklike thing could be seen far behind him probably a town, and an endless desert in front of him.

After the sun started to lower, with its last ray of light, it made visible a small figure laying in the sand. The small boy was breathing weakly and didn't move an inch. His body was half covered with sand by the wind of the desert, barely making him visible, when the last sunrays died, and the darkness started to reign the night, and a few howls welcomed it.

Suddenly the boy felt some unbearable pain in his body, that he couldn't ignore. All his strength that remained in his body, he used up in an instant, to stop the pain. Punching the dog in the head that chewed on his leg. The dog didn't let him go, until a huge cry came from the boy, as he shouted with worn voice:

\- GOT OFF ME –

The dog jumped back, and it's eyes showed fear then it started to run away. The boy fell, as almost every last bit of his strength left him with the shout and moving. He was barely breathing, as he pushed his hands on the wound that still hurt and looked in front of himself for some sudden movement. His head started to sink and the huge hill, that was covered by sand, started to melt away, as it formed a small construction, but the boy barely saw or feel the whole thing, because his eyes and his body was starting to go numb. The boy was still sinking, and he felt himself falling. Unknown to the boy, he only fell a foot height, and he landed on some hard rock, that was visible now, and formed a small road to the building, that was built from rocks as big as cows are. The small boy felt his head as he landed, and suddenly he thought he heard something. He started to crawl into the shelter he saw a few seconds before, that emerged from the desert. The boy made a few inches with pain, he never felt before, but didn't stop, till he got under the rocks. Then, he tried to not breath fast, as his lungs hurt much more, with deeper breaths. After a few seconds, he started to go inside the building, and the place started to become so dark, he couldn't see anything. He thought he heard a voice again, and started to crawl again, on the floor, but stopped. With his right hand, he caught something. Immediately he put it in his mouth, and bite into it. It was a fruit, really small, like some wild apple or even smaller, but actually… it tasted horrible, so horrible he thought he would cough it up, but he felt some strength after swallowing it, and then, he started to hear things. Voices that he couldn't understand because there were so many, and all were talking, some were crying he thought, some were shouting, and the whole made so huge noise, that finally he lost his last bit of consciousness, and didn't move anymore.

 _Somewhat later…_

'What… is… this?' – thought the man, as he started to hear voices around him. Some were cries, some were shouts, some were the running of … 'Who's runnin' all this much?' – he thought as he tried to move, but he couldn't. His arms and legs felt like some iron-weight on his muscles. He could barely open his eyes but didn't see much. Delusional and shady was his sight, but after a few minutes, he could see some women running, and a few men with white cape on them running even faster than the women whom just passed by. As he opened his eyes more and more, he could see his surroundings. He was in a bed, not so big, nor clean, with a greyish blanket. On his left, there was another bed, or beds, he couldn't tell because he couldn't see that far, but saw a man sleeping in that bed. On his right, he saw another man sleeping. Until now, he didn't close his eyes for a second, but he felt a huge weight on them, even in the first second he just opened it and now he just let his eyes to close, as tears started to gather in his eyes. As he shut his eyes, all the surrounding voices got quitter, and he began to feel less out of the world.

 _A few hours later…_

The man opened his eyes, now with more strength. He felt something close to him and looked into it's direction. The sensed thing was actually a woman. Her hands were full of gauze, and she looked like someone who didn't sleep for a long time. The woman was watching the other man on the bed. ' He was sleeping before' he thought. Another man patched him up, who was in white, and used the gauze to stop the bleeding. Suddenly the woman's gaze wandered off of the man, to him. As she saw him, she instantly walked to him, and said something.

'What is she saying?' – he thought.

"hlary" – he articulated but felt a lot of pain in his throat as he tried to speak. For this, the woman bowed down, and talked again.

"Lary, I han heer yuu" – he said again, but decided not to say anymore, because his throat felt like it wanted to kill him with pain. Not trying to speak anymore, he tried to move his hands to his ears, but it barely moved. The woman like if it was water, poured the gauzes out of her hands, and with a slightly interested face, she took his hands, and slowly put them back onto the blanked. Than she started to look at his left ear. She also tried to calm him down, by giving him a shiny smile, and waving from up to down. After this, she continued to examine the man's ear, and pulled it a bit forward. Still with a smile, she raised her hands up, and showed another shiny smile, as she stood up, and went to the man in white who just ended the other guy's patch up. The man closed his eyes as he started to think… ' I can't hear… what if I got deaf… I don't even remember, after…' his eyes shot up, as he watched his surroundings, and examined every little sign that could mean harm. He tried to move his hands again, and his head also, so he could at least get up, or sit up, but his muscles didn't do the job. He could barely move his head, and his hands moved about two inches from the original position that woman put them. 'That lady…' – thought, as he lifted his gaze to the woman, still talking to the man. But like if he sensed the guy on the bed, he gazed at him for a second, and told something to the woman. She turned around to him and the white cloaked guy started to walk away. The woman with a small smile, started to talk to him again, waving her hands to and fro. For this, the man in the bed started to smile weakly, so the woman began to smile even more. She got the gauzes up, and before she left, she chose one gauze out of the pack, and gave one to him, putting it next to his hand, and she walked away. He touched it with his hand while looking at it. His hand was just as boney as it was or even worse. After gripping the gauze as hard as he could, he closed his eyes again.

 _A few minutes later…_

He got to senses when he felt something twitching his nose. He opened his eyes, and saw the woman again with a plate full of tasty-looking food and a glass of water. His eyes were teary, as he tried to bite into some potato like puree, but his head just wouldn't move. He had no strength in his neck, or hands to grab it, but as he got frustrated, the woman held the glass of water to him, so he could drink first. Truth be told, he felt like he didn't drink nothing for some time. He started to drink, and even if his throat protested at first, it started to ask for more water, as he drank every drop of water, with the help of the woman in front of him. When he was done, the woman poured more water, so he could drink another round, and he did so. He drank 4 glasses of water, then the woman picked up food on a spoon and held it out to him, so he could swallow it. It was so good, he started to cry. The woman's smile got even bigger, as she fed him, and he ate bite after bite, all of it. As he did so, he just saw, that the woman was sitting on a small chair, and he felt comfortable in some way. After the last swallow, she reached to the man's eyes with a kerchief, and wiped off his tears. She said something as she did this, but he couldn't hear anything so he just watched the woman, as she took the gauze from the blanket, and put it into her pocket. She then held out the kerchief and said something again, as she placed it next to his hand. After that, she went away, leaving only her small chair a jug, half full with water, and the kerchief, which he started to grip onto. He felt his stomach working as he was laying there, unable to move or do anything. He couldn't even speak normally, because his mouth and throat still hurt badly with every try. Even the swallowing was not pleasant during the water, nor the food, but it was so good that he couldn't refuse it.

 _A few hours later…_

He started to open his eyes. It was dark in the room, just a little ray of light was present. 'It's almost night' – he thought. Then he clenched his hand, as he remembered the kerchief. 'She is so kind' -he thought as he saw the kerchief in his hand and started to smile a bit. He took it with both his hands and started to pull it closer to his face. He turned over to his left side, laying onto the kerchief and his hands close to his mouth, while he pulled his legs up some, to sleep comfortably. 'Smells good' – he thought.

 _The next morning…_

"…ey … oy … a… y…"

" lemme sleefp" – he said, as he moved a bit more onto his left side, but the voice didn't stop.

"…eyy… ooooy… eet.. uu.." – it said, but he couldn't understand it, nor he cared, because he wanted this slumber not to go, not to get away nor to fade. It was so beautiful, nice and he heard the chirping of the birds, the moving of the sheep, the fishes' splatters in the pond. But soon he felt some great smell. He opened his eyes, and turned around quickly, and saw the woman from yesterday with a plate of food. The woman seemed surprised a bit, with a smile, and she said something like…

"Coud yuu saa it looder?" – he said. The woman started to laugh.

"So you can hear me?" – she said. It was obvious, that she said it a lot louder than normally. The man smiled and said:

"YES LADY!"

The woman chuckled 'lady?' – she thought. She said something again, that he couldn't hear, however, her next words were loud again:

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" – he said, and right after that, the woman started to feed him again, just like the other day. The food was great again, and he ate everything again. The woman started to talk again:

"My name is Betsy" – she said. The man tried to raise himself more from the bed, and sit properly.

"My name is Eliot, it's nice to meet you!" – he said, as they laughed. The room was filled with their loud speech, so the others couldn't really stay asleep. Almost everyone was staring at the source of the shouting, a man thin and boney like someone on his death, with long dark brown hair and eyes, and a huge smile. The guy was talking loudly so everyone could hear him, telling some story to the woman – Betsy – about a desert he was in with some wild dog that attacked him. Betsy smiled and watched the happy man with her deep blue eyes. After Eliot ended the story, Betsy said something again really loud:

"I see now! Well you don't need to run in the hospital from dogs, but in a few months, you will run faster than you did at that time."

"Really?" – he shouted.

"Yes! But I'll take you out now with a wheelchair, so wait for me!"

"Ok Betsy!" and so Betsy started to walk away and went out of the room. Now that Eliot followed her with his eyes, he saw all the others in the room. There were about 20 patients, but he couldn't see all for absolute truth, because there were beds empty.

 _An hour later…_

"Ready Eliot?" – Betsy asked.

"Yes, let's go!" – said an exited Eliot, while sitting in a wheelchair. They were walking – and rolling – on a passage. There were several doors for the left, and great windows for the right, that revealed a huge lake close to the building, surrounded by trees and small buildings, paths to the lake, from the buildings, followed by flowers and bushes. Eliot could see a few camels that were not far. There were some kind of birds also.

"Are we in an oasis?" – he asked.

"Yes!"

"So this is Misei!" – Eliot said.

"Yes, it is. You've been here before?"

"No I'm from Kinaka, the big port. I've been in the three big town, and all the other villages, but never in the desert until…"

"Until now?" – Betsy leaned closer with a smile.

"Well, yes" – Eliot said, with a smile.

In the meantime they went through the passage, and got out of the building on a wide but not too high door. Eliot saw all the green, trees, bushes and heard some of the birds too, but they were not so pleasant to listen to.

"What is this horrible sound?" – he asked. Betsy started to laugh.

"It's a Klokbird, that makes horrible sounds if it wants to wake up someone." – she explained. 'It really is loud is you can hear it' – she thought, and laughed some more.

After a few minutes outside, Betsy went for the launch that was transported halfway by some kind of small train, that Eliot never saw before, and they ate together. It took a lot of time, because Betsy had to feed Eliot, and now even she ate something, because the strange train-thing brought not just Eliot's, but Betsy's food also. After eating and walking In the magnificent garden with birds and fruits in the middle of the desert, Eliot got really weak again, and sleepy, so with some help from another nurse, Eliot got back into his bed. He thanked the day to Betsy, and was asleep already.

 _The next morning…_

Betsy was talking to a doctor in the room's door, but after a few minutes, he started to walk up to Eliot again.

"Heeey Betsy!" he called out. She smiled back at him and talked to him on lower voice than before.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" – she asked.

"I'm bored, is there anything to do here?" – he asked.

"Of course! You want to help me?"

"erm…" Eliot looked a bit strange. "I can't really move my body" – he said.

"No problem, you need to get a bit stronger, so you can help me with my job!" – she said. "By the way, can you hear me loud enough? I've been talking normally, not as loud as yesterday."

"Yes, I can hear you." – said Eliot as he smiled. "It seems I can hear good now."

"Great!" – she said "Now, you need to get to work on your physique. You'll start with that doctor I was talking to. His name is Nikolai. He will be the rehabilitator, so you can get back your strength."

"hmm.. Ok." – he said.

After that, Betsy picked up a sheet of paper, that was under the bed in some kind of case. It was worn and yellowish.

"This is your medical history." – said Betsy, as she held out the paper so Eliot could see it. He looked at it, and back at Betsy, waiting for her to read it. Betsy saw that he waits for her, so she started to read the writing on the paper, and after a few seconds, she stopped, a small shock was in her eyes that Eliot failed to realize.

"It doesn't mention your name, or your hometown." – she stated, and looked up a bit, to see Eliot's reaction. He was looking at her, waiting for the next things. After a few seconds, she started to summarize the writing:

"You were found by an archeologist named Elisah of Turdoh…" – said Betsy and looked at Eliot again. He started to open his mouth but closed it again.

"So he was from Turdoh with the name Elisah. Do you know him by any chance?" – she asked, and Eliot quickly said:

"No, I don't know who he is. He lives here?" Betsy did not answer immediately, she started to read again, and said:

"He passed away some time after he saved you. I'm sorry." For this, Eliot saddened a bit, and said:

"I see" Betsy continued:

"He said he found you in a pyramid's roof, that was uncovered by the wind of the desert. It seems he patched your leg that was bitten by that dog you mentioned, and your arm, that was sliced. After that, the doctors tried everything, but you didn't wake up for some time." – she said and looked up at Eliot again. He was a bit teary and smiled.

"Elisah is a good man, he saved me" – he said.

"Yes he did!"

"So I slept a lot…"

"Well that's right, but now you are awake. You should heal and… You said you are from Kinaka. Does your family live there?" – she asked slowly, not knowing what the answer may be.

He slowly said:

"I have no relatives. They are all…" he didn't end it, but Betsy could understand, just as she feared.

"Ok Eliot… There might be some more information on this." – she said, and started to examine the paper again. Her eyes widened.

"You ate a devil fruit?" – she asked as she looked at him. Eliot knew that those with the power of a devil fruit are hammers in the sea, because they are hated by it.

"No. I want to be able to swim, and… I heard that with eating a devil fruit, you won't be able to." – he said.

"It seams like you don't remember it… This says you ate one." – she said. Eliot looked at her with horror:

"REALLY? I WON'T BE ABLE TO SWIM?" – Betsy looked at him with concern.

"Yes, it seems. But… Maybe you got some great powers." – she smiled a bit. For this, Eliot looked down onto his blanket.

"Yes maybe…" – he said. With that Betsy went back to the paper again.

"It says, a small piece of seastone was planted into your body, so the unknown effects of that devil fruit won't work." Eliot looked up at that.

"Where is it?" – he said.

"No-oo. You want to take it out, right?" – she scolded him.

"Well… just to see those powers you mentioned." – he answered sheepishly, while looking in another direction.

"Absolutely not! You have to get back your strength, and then you can have those new awesome powers!" – she said still with that scolding tone. He was still looking like he wanted to get the seastone out and try his powers, she chuckled a bit and looked back onto the paper.

"So it seems that is all." – she said after a second, and put it back to the case under the bed.

 _That night…_

The room was quiet and a bit dark. Eliot waited for this, and he started to move his body with every bit of his power, so he reached the bed's end with some awkward position, he was able to obtain the paper Betsy read and told about. At that half laying position, he started to read the paper. He didn't really learned how to, but he could read it. He started with the second half, because he knew, Betsy was reading that part, when she told about the devil fruit.

"Where are you…" – he mused. His slim fingers run through the whole second part, and at the end, he found it.

 _Devil fruit user! DO NOT put close to him or use seawater or seastone on him, or in him.  
One week after he was treated Dr. Barukk made a surgery to put a tiny seastone into the right hand's thumb to prevent the effects of the devil fruit, that may cause the patients coma._

It said. On his face there was a big smile, and he started to chuckle, as he saw a black point on his thumb and bit into it.


	2. Where am I?

Author notes:

#1. I started with a quote for the reason, that human memory is so bad, we can't even remember, what happened 2 days ago. (If you have better memory, you are blessed by God.)

#2. Foreshadows everywhere.

 _*quote* Devil fruit user! DO NOT put close to him or use seawater or seastone on him, or in him.  
One week after he was treated Dr. Barukk made a surgery to put a tiny seastone into the right hand's thumb to prevent the effects of the devil fruit, that may cause the patients coma._ It said. On his face there was a big smile, and he started to chuckle, as he saw a black point on his thumb and bit into it. *quote end*

It hurt, even if the seastone was not too deep in his thumb. He continued. By tearing the little piece of seastone out of his finger it was in his mouth, and he started to get weaker, but managed to spit it out, onto the ground. In just a few seconds, he felt himself much better. It was somewhat like the reduction of the gravity. He was able to move much easier, and he easily sit up on the bed. 'I might be able to walk' – he grinned and grabbed the blanket to pull it to his other side, but felt something strange, and heard snoring, and voices of sleeping people as well as a few people talking. He stared into the darkness, that fell soon, and felt some strange feelings. 'I don't feel like this. What is this anger?' – he thought. He sat up, concentrating on the standing, it felt like he didn't do it in a long time. He was in full white, a long-sleeved shirt, and long pants, with socks. He was happy that he could stand, but the feeling of anger was growing, and he started to walk in socks to the passage that Betsy and he were using to go out to the park. He was trying to focus onto the feeling and walked slowly. He saw some dim light out on the floor as soon as he opened the door. He didn't stop and eventually got closer to the voices he heard before. They were even louder now, so he tried to listen to them. He was surprised a bit, but he could easily understand the talker as he was listening to him.

"What's this place? Where am I? ANSWER WOMAN!" – a male voice said, and some low 'thud' like sound was heard after it. For this, Eliot started to move faster, as much as he could in his state.

"Calm down Mr. You are in a hospital" – said a quiet female voice. Eliot suddenly stopped and turned back. He was in front of metal framed door with hardwood, and he knew, this was the place, he was searching for, the source of the voices. All of a sudden, Eliot bumped into the door with his shoulder, to open it. He didn't really care about his surroundings, nor with the thick door, but in the end, he couldn't get inside. 'It's locked' – he thought, as he winced, and backed off of the door while he was caressing his shoulder. The pain was in his body still, when he looked up at the door, concentrated on the voices that were so loud before, but now, he could not hear anything. 'I must get in' – he thought and put his fingers on the door, closing his eyes, to think, how to open it.

-What is…? – he heard suddenly. For that, his eyes were opened again. The door was gone as it was shattered into million pieces. All the pieces that were left of it, were before his feet. Without the door now, he could see a light room, with a man holding a nurse in his right hand, slightly away from himself. The man was gripping the neck of the nurse. He was holding her tight, and in his left hand, he held a…

"Let her go, _now_!"- said Eliot, stressing the now, as if he would attack any second. The man's face was first in fear, but after he saw his guest, he started to laugh on a low quiet voice.

"Oh boy, what do you want?" – for a second, he examined Eliot's poor state, a slim boney guy, almost starved to death, as he saw him. "What if I won't let h…" Eliot jumped in front of the man and pushed him as much as he could. He had barely enough strength to stand, but somehow with the push, the man let the nurse go, and fell back with a huge shout. Eliot saw, that the man didn't get up, so he turned to the nurse, whom was already standing, next to him.

"Boy what were you thinking, get out of here, and…" – she froze for a second – "maybe… we should call the marines." – she said. Before he could do anything, Eliot fell onto his knees and said:

"Lock the door!"

"What? You just destroyed it!" – she said with some frustration in her voice. Eliot did not really believe what she was saying. He was watching the woman with a confused look on his face for a second, and looked into the door's direction after it. His eyes widened a bit. He realized now, that there was a big hole in the place of the door and in the walls around the door, big enough for any adult to get in the room. 'I destroyed…?' – he thought.

"Well, call the marines then." – he said. The nurse was looking at him with a strange look on her face, but she ran to a deck, and with a den-den mushi, she called the marines.

"Hallo! This is the marine camp of Misei. I'm Bane." – a low male voice said.

"Hallo! I'm from the hospital, there's a … criminal in the third office room. He is…" – the nurse said, but stopped and ran to the man, that almost strangled her, and saw his blood all over his chest and his face.

"Hello! You still there? I'll send out ten of our soldiers. Do we need to send more reinforcements?" – the male voice asked, a bit more hurriedly.

"Hello! We have to tend him, so he might survive."

"Be careful, don't..." – the male voice started.

"I'll take care of it!" – said the nurse and hung up. She turned to Eliot, who now was looking at the man, he beat somehow. 'Maybe this is the devil fruit's power' – he thought. After that, he raised his hands and didn't touch anything, but now he just started to hear a lot of things around himself, again… or more likely from the room he was in, and around himself. He also heard the doctor, the nurses and the marines, those who arrived to the room in a few minutes, even before the woman he saved, who was now trying to stop the bleeding of the fallen person, and told the a doctor about the incident.

Not so long after…

'There are twenty-one people here. Ten heavier people, one bit lighter, three light, and seven even lighter… They are coughing but… this is just… too much… stop these, STOP'

"AAAH. SHUT UP ALREADY!" – he shouted still not opening his eyes, but every other eye was on him in the room surprised 'and… What is that? Shaking a bit? They are in fear…?' – Eliot thought. He didn't touch anything, and went next to a wall, before anyone arrived of the people, who were in the room now. He tried to hide a bit, just to concentrate, and hide from the voices the feelings, or to make them stop. His eyes were closed, but now he opened them, and counted the people he could see. 'All of it was true… I really did sense all that… All and everything around here. How is that possible… and what is this slow heavy hearth pounding… now even louder when I think about it…' – he thought, and closed his eyes again, sensing the man he touched and beat somehow. 'I can hear his breathing, and even… The moving of his body… His lungs and heart are really torn and are bleeding'- he thought, and opened his eyes, as he sensed one of the heavier man standing in front of him.

"Hey fella! Tell me, you beat that pirate?" – he asked, with cocked eyebrow.

"Yes" – said Eliot simply not even knowing, it was a pirate.

"Well… I don't think so little boy…" – he smiled somewhat strange, that Eliot saw as evil, and the soldier went to the other uniform wearing men, and told them:

"He said, he did it, so the only other witness is that nice little girl" – he laughed, and with the others laugh, they started to walk in the direction of the nurse Eliot saved, who was now sitting on a chair, because the hurt man was already in a doctor's and two other nurses' hands.  
Eliot's mind was confused, filled with a lot of voice, as he tried to separate one from the other. In a few minutes he could listen to five person's speaking and understand them completely. One of them was the doctor tending the pirate:

"His lungs are in danger, a lot of bones are also broken… about eight or more ribs and…" – he said, and continued to tell all the damage, Eliot caused. Another speaking man was a patient, who was asking around what happened. The third was one of the nurses who was talking about the hurt patient. The other two was the nurse he saved, and the marine soldier that was already in front of her.

"So what exactly happened…erm" – he looked at the nurse's nameplate – "…miss Jules?" – he asked.

Eliot sensed some strange shaking from the nurse, and a lot of tense as Jules answered:

"The pirate, who was our patient woke up, as I walked by, he sit up and, after I told him he was in a hospital, he got angry, and charged at me, grabbing me, and covering my mouth, so no one heard me." – she stopped and Eliot could sense her shake and sob, but she continued with unaffected voice – He dragged me into this office, and locked the door. After that, he started to shout, and ask about this place, and if there are marines close…"

"Ok" – interfered the marine, with a slight of arrogance in his voice. "That's enough. So, the door was unlocked and that boy came in and hit this guy on the head, so he fell. After that we arrived. – he said and looked back at the other marines, who were smiling just like him, somewhat threatening the nurse in front of them. "So when we arrived, we got that scumbag pirate, after he woke up and almost killed you with that knife." – and pointed to a knife on the floor. Jules shut her eyes and started to open her mouth, as Eliot spoke up from behind the marines, loud enough, that the whole room heard it.

"Thank you for coming marines!" For this, the marines turned around and looked at the half-starved young man, with a thankful smile on his face. "Arrest that pirate after his healing, so you can tell your boss about it. He will reward you for sure." The marines were shocked, but the guy who seemed like their leader, started to talk again:

"Well, your welcome. Who knows what could have happened without us, knocking him out?" – he laughed a bit.

"That's right! Without you he could have done more damage. Thank you, marines!" – Eliot said, still with a warm smile.

"Well, well. Here's a boy who can say _thank you_." – the marines laughed a bit while he was looking around in the room, watching the others faces, and their leader turned to the doctor, who tried to save the pirate. "Put him into a bed, and we will cuff him." After that, they left the room. All the people looked at Eliot besides the doctor and one of the nurses.

"Hey boy, what was that? They claimed your reward for this pirate." – the nurse said, he saved. For that, Eliot chuckled, and smiled warmly, but before he could say anything, he turned to the doctor, as he was saying something:

"Please, could you help to put him into a bed?" – he said, not just looking at anyone personally, but he was eyeing all the people in the room. All of them looked strange, and didn't move, only Jules and the other nurses with the doctor. Eliot slowly started to walk. 'I can barely walk' – he thought for the feeling of fatigue, but reached the guy and to his surprise, he tripped over of one of the nurses' foot, and fell.

"pff.. Sorry." – he said weakly, and opened his eyes, as his hands were on the pirate's chest. He almost pulled back them immediately as he realized, because he did not want to hurt him more, but suddenly, some strange feeling was in his hands again, and the mans chest and blood started to move, and he knew why. He did this, by thinking about how to save him, and how to heal him. He could do it.

"What are you doing kid?" – shouted the doctor.

"Healing..." – Eliot said with a small smile and continued.

"What are you talking about, he is in severe dan…" but the doctor stopped, as he saw the pirate's blood to levitate. For that, all the people gasped in the room. The blood went inside, back to it's previews place, into the guy's chest, and his skin and chest started to rise, as if the lungs were to get back to their places, and the man started to breath normally. For that, the doctor put his fingers onto the pirates hand, or he thought he would.

"Don't do that! I might do something wrong if any of you touches him" – Eliot said. 'These fruits are some real great things. But how can I stop hearing them, while I want to do something with this man. If they would touch him, I could not concentrate enough. – he thought but get back into the healing. In just one minute the pirate healed completely but did not wake up. After Eliot thought, his parts, or particles got back into their places, he got off his hands from the guy in front of him. 'I knew where did his parts… no… where did his particles belong… and I could move them, when I concentrated enough.' – he thought.

"Can we touch him now?" – the doctor asked. Eliot only said:

"Yes, his organs are fine."

"What are you talking about? His lungs and bones…" – the doctor started and reached for the man's wound. As soon as he touched him Eliot could sense more and more things about the doctor and started to get frustrated again, by the overflowing information. The weight, the places he was ever cut, or punched, or kicked. He could hear his breaths and heartrate, every shievering of his cloak and his voice too loud, so he started to concentrate again and then he could separate everyone's particles from each other. He started to sense even more thing around himself. The room and even the whole building was in his head. All and every part of it, the doors, the windows, the papers on every bed. All the people inside and around the hospital. He could even separate the people's talking and understand everything they were saying. He felt some huge power. It was great and immense. Nothing ever felt this huge and good for him. 'What if I can move this huge…' – he thought and then he felt something even more powerful, that got to his very soul, and started to fell from its pressure. In the room, a few people jumped, as they saw the man falling from something. Eliot couldn't fight against it, it was too much, and he fell onto the floor…


	3. New powers

Author notes:

#1. Starts with a quote. (If you have good memory, you are blessed by God.)

#2. Genre was changed from fantasy to adventure, because that is what this story really is. Genre #2 still a mystery.

#3. Thanks to someone, I won't name here, I got an idea, how to make the story a bit wider, and deeper. This kind of idea, or some similar method is used by Oda too. I hope it'll be at least as interesting as his stories.

#4. Foreshadowing, always.

#5. I got exited, and wanted to post this piece. I can only hope, I wrote it logically, and did not make any mistake.

#6. Of course I made a mistake, so I deleted the chapter as quickly as I could and now it is completed... I hope.

*quote* He felt some huge power. It was great and immense. Nothing ever felt this huge and good for him. 'What if I can move this huge…' – he thought and then he felt something even more powerful, that got to his very soul, and started to fell from its pressure. In the room, a few people jumped, as they saw the man falling from something. Eliot couldn't fight against it, it was too much, and he fell onto the floor… *quote end*

Next morning…

"Eliot! Wake up, it's breakfast time!" said a voice. For this, Eliot opened his eyes slowly, and rubbed them a little. After a big yawn he sit up. He was in his bed.

"Good morning Betsy! What's the meal?" – he asked. Betsy gave him the plate with some food. The smell was really welcoming. Eliot started to eat it with hming and smiling.

"I heard you used your devil fruit powers." – she said. There was something strange in the way she said it, at least Eliot thought, but he answered it with not much concern of her behavior:

"Yes, I used them." - he said simply and Betsy sighed for him, talking about it so easily.

"You were so tired, you collapsed, and the doctor thought your hearth stopped beating. He almost used a defibrillator, but after that he could feel your pulse." - she said. Eliot looked a bit sad or he was just thinking about something, as much as Betsy could see. Eliot in just a minute was back to his food, and did not say anything, until Betsy talked.

"Did it worth?" – she asked.

"What?" – he asked back, not really understating, what did she implied.

"Did you get enough power?" – she asked. Eliot forgot about the things he thought about, when she said, he almost died, and gave her a big smile.

"Yes, I did." – he said. Unknown to him, Betsy gritted her teeth. - "I could sense everything around myself, it was a lot, huge and great. I could even heal that guy. – and so, Betsy relaxed a bit, and was surprised too.

"It was really cool. If I concentrate, I can hear… or sense every little… particle in the hospital." He said, but soon started to think. "Yes, I can sense them… Even…" – he said and froze for a second – "Even the surroundings and a few animals in the desert. Cool, isn't it?" He ended with a huge smile, and Betsy got amazed at the end.

"You mean you can sense animals, miles away, and buildings too? How is that possible?" – she asked doubting at least half of his words.

"I don't know, I just do. Do you want me to prove it?" – he said with a grin. Betsy showed a suspicious face and asked:

"How?"

"Like this" – and he moved a bit – "So, if I concentrate… There's a…" – he said. 'Wha… I can't sense anything from herself… Everything but her body. Her feet in the shoes, it's on the floor, her breath as it's mixing with the air some of her movements… No that is just her causing the air to move, but nothing else' – he opened his eyes disappointed.

"I can't sense your body" – he said simply. Betsy let out a small breath – "But I sensed that" - and he pointed to her mouth with his spoon with some food in it. Betsy was confused, but did not show a sign of it to him. Also, she was a bit interested.

"So you can't sense me at all just my breathing?" – she asked. Eliot chewed on some rice and toasted egg, as he answered:

"No, I can sense everything around you. The air, and if you breath, you cause the air to…move." – he said, and continued to eat.

"Oh! So, can you sense anyone like me?" – she asked.

"Well I can't really…" – he started, now chewing on a carrot. He closed his eyes as he was chewing hard, and concentrated more. He sensed the room around him, Betsy as she was in contact with the chair, and the floor. The air around her, and in the whole room, breathed by the other patients, whom were talking and laughing some. Nurses walking in the whole hospital. People in the small town, and buildings with furniture. A few rundown houses and a camp with tents. He sensed all of this in just a second, and he opened his eyes, and looked at Betsy.

"Now that you mention it, there's this man in a camp. He is like you." Betsy's eye twitched.

"He is a devil fruit user like you." – she said

"Oh really? Is that why I can't sense him, and you too?" – he asked curiously.

"Maybe…" – she said unsure of it. Eliot gazed at her, and jumped a bit in his bed, as he leaned close to Betsy.

"So, are you too a devil fruit user?" – he asked exited. By leaning close to Betsy, she was surprised and looked at him for a second, and then she pushed him back slowly. He was now a bit farther but still exited. She put her hands into her lap and gazed at them.

"I ate one, that is true. But I do not use it." – she said with a low voice. – "The marine officer you sensed is a zoan typed fruit user. It is called eagle-eagle fruit. He is strong, and he is the boss of the marines in the oasis."

"Oh really? I thought I should meet that guy. The boss. I have to tell him, that his soldiers weren't behaving." – Eliot said. Betsy surprised by his strange words, asked him:

"Why do you want to tell him?"

"He is their boss, he should know, what his men did. – he said. – Maybe their boss can make them behave. – he smiled. Betsy on the other hand, was shocked now.

"That's not a good idea." – she said.

"Why?"

"Because… he is just like the others…" – she said, looking at him.

"Is he? Who is his boss?"

"That's… Vice admiral Salud." - she said but she added - He is even worse. He lost his admiral rank, because, he was killing his own soldiers for more than ten years." Eliot started to look… 'disappointed?' – she thought.

"So, who's his boss?" – he asked now completely serious.

"They are the admirals. Those are great people. Helping everyone." – she said, now with a bit changed attitude. Now Eliot started to smile.

"Great, so I'll go talk to them. They will make all their people behave good then." – he said with an even bigger smile, for that, Betsy couldn't say anything.

"So how long will it take for me, to be able to move again?" – Eliot asked.

"Ha-ha-ha" – Betsy was laughing at him. After the confusion and strange things, he said, he didn't even realize, he could move now. In just a few seconds, she got quitter and chuckled some, before she answered.

"Didn't you realize? Your body seems to be in good shape…". Eliot looked at his hands, and put his plate down, as he touched his arms and his stomach. It was not boney, but muscular, hard and he was full of energy. He was in really good shape.

"Wao…" he said surprised and started to laugh "These devil fruits are really handy." – he said. Betsy gasped, and said quietly:

"Until you get into the water…"

"So then, I got to be careful, not to fell into the sea" – he said with a grin, not knowing why she moved strangely, but he did sense it.

That afternoon…

"In the name of the World Government, we are confiscating this merchandise. These are not legal and are banned by the World Government." – a marine stated, as he signed to other marines and they took away a bunch of camel, with all kinds of different packages on their backs, as a man fiercely protested, and tried to stand in their way, so they would not be able to ride his camels away.

"Wait, respected soldiers! There are lot of products especially for the marine camp, and even the hospital, so if you got hurt, they could patch you up. Please, they ne…" – he said, but got punched by a marine.

"We got hurt? Ha-ha-ha" – he laughed as his companions did so. "We are directly under past admiral Salud. We can stand up to anyone, how could we got hurt?" – he said, still laughing. The owner got up and started to talk again:

"You are right, you are not one to got hurt, but" – for that but, the marine got angry again – "…there might be sick civilians, they need these…" – he said, but the marine punched him again.

"You are trying to rebel, old man?" - and gave him another punch - "You should know the fate of the rebels." – and he kicked the old man, who fell from the second punch onto the ground. The marine looked even more angered as he looked up and saw a lot of people looking at them horrified.

"You got a problem, good for nothings?! Tell me, and I can hear you out, and make your lives go away! You want to rebel, like this old fart? Just do so, I love to crucify rebels like this one! – he was practically snarling at them, when he called out to his fellows - BOYS! Get this guy into the camp. Let's give an example. Maybe they will understand that all the rebels should just…"

"HEY old man!" shouted a young man, so loud, that the marines voice was not hearable by it, as he ran with some impossible speed to the old man, who got beaten up. "Just wait I'll heal you right now!" – he said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Who the hell are you?" – the marine shouted at him.

"I'm Eliot, nice to meet you marine!" – he said with a grin, as he already put his left hand onto the old man's head. His eyes were closed, and his face showed some pain as he sensed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" – the marine shouted again, grabbing his pistol and aiming at him.

"I'm trying to save his life." – Eliot said as he concentrated for the old man, but still looked at the marine in front of him. He sensed all the marines around him. 'Eleven…' – he thought and raised his right hand as he teared the pistols and swords out of the marines' hands or scabbards, levitating them into the air. All of them flew upwards, so high, that they disappeared into the sky, in just a second.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" "How?" "What happened?" "Is he a devil fruit user?" – he heard and levitated all of the marines, just like their weapons, they were going higher and higher but slowly, and they stopped in the air, not so high. The old man was completely healed under Eliot's left hand, so he chuckled some. 'This really is fun. I can move anything close to my touch. Maybe even… that…' – he thought as he lifted up an empty bed from a house and almost immediately pulled it to himself from about one mile away from the farthest house, which's door he opened with his newfound powers, so the bed flew out there. Then he started to laugh, not concentrating at all to the shouts of the marines, and all the curse they throw at him, just so somehow, they could get down to the ground. He turned to the old man, and with his left hand, he pointed at him, and moved his finger upwards, as the old man's body went upwards too. He turned to the only furniture on the square, that he just pulled to himself, and with a gentle movement of his left hand, he aimed at the bed. The old man was levitated into the soft bed gently, and then Eliot shouted loud, so some of the bystanders could hear him clearly:

"This old man is healed! Take him inside a house! The bed can stay here!" When he was done, he started to think. 'I'm not just getting healed with this fruit or heal others… I sense a lot of things but still… I can easily shut out every sense I don't want to hear or feel now. I don't have to concentrate a bit, just shut it, and it's done...' – he thought and lifted his head.

"These townspeople are so frightened… I should tell them I don't want to hurt them." – he murmured, because he sensed and heard a lot of people shaking and trembling. He also heard a lot of people telling their much smaller fellows to go home a bit farther from the square, who must have been their children.

"Hey marines!" – he called to the flying people, and just for that, all of them started to curse him.

"Are you not defeated?" – he asked a bit louder than before. For that, everyone stopped cursing, and then started to laugh.

"YOU? Defeat US? Ha-ha-ha." "He's crazy! Ha-ha-ha." "Our commander will destroy you kid ha-ha-ha." They all laughed and said things like that.

'I should meet him too…' – he thought, as he started to walk, while he was followed by some loud, flying marines.

Eliot felt a few gazes on him and knew the number of the civilians whom were watching him. He knew already that they feared, so he hurried to the marine camp. Before he turned right at the corner of an old castle, that might have been used to secure this oasis, Eliot stopped and lifted the marines higher from the ground and let them float in ten-foot height which earned him a lot of scream and curse again, but he ignored them completely, and went to the camp. There were twenty tents, and thirty-four soldier, plus one tent and person, that was the commander of the camp. He sensed them all. There was a fifteen-foot-tall tower, and four people on the top of it, on lookout. Eliot didn't stop, and went to the two marines, that stood guard the closest to him and were talking about some woman they met.

"HEY! Marines!" – he shouted from a bit far with and continued with a sad expression, "The healthcare items almost got stolen, and the owner killed. There were eleven marines there, but they all got sent flying! They were at the square!" – he said, as he got closer.

"What are you saying civilian?" – one marine said. The other added quietly:  
"He might want to tell, that they got beaten. Well… we couldn't reach them with any Den-den mushi"

"Yes, it's true, please send all the reinforcements you can. They are in danger!" – he said. 'These guys should be lifted, just like their bros. – Eliot thought. The thing worked out for him, as in about a few minutes all the marines went into the square's direction except the boss, and two other soldiers.

He went into the camp and saw a lot of mess around the tents. He also sensed a lot of money and jewelry inside three tents, and the boss's tent. He stopped for some time, as he sensed blood on a lot of them. Some of the blood was from a woman figure in the town's north side, some were from a man now sitting on the square. As he sensed more like this, his gaze became sharp, and lifted all of the jewelry and money, along with guns and knifes, every kind of tools and things he thought would be useful, he levitated them, to the rundown castle, and put a few stones in its door, so no one can touch the treasure. He came to meet the leader of those marines, so, he did this fast, and caused a little noise, so he took care of the two marines who heard him. Now that he was alone in the camp with the boss who caused problems to others, he simply walked to the biggest tent across the smaller ones. It was the boss's, and its size showed that perfectly. It was triple the size of an average tent of the camp. It was torn a bit, and sandy, as the desert's wind made everything like that in the oasis, and it was big enough to be called a house. Eliot simply went to the tent's openings and he said:

"Excuse me, I'm here to meet the commander."


	4. Actions

Author notes:

#1. Starts with quote (summery of the end of the last chapter), so the people with other gifts but not with memory, can remember too, what happened last time.

#2. I might have to tell, you that the story will go on for a long time, before we will actually meet with any of the characters from the canon One Piece. (At least this is what I think, but some things that are known from the canon is already in the story, so pay attention.)

#3. More author notes at the end. (Spoilers and others are there, that's why you can't read them yet. Also, I'm not planning to note this here from now on.)

*quote*  
"Our commander will destroy you kid ha-ha-ha." They all laughed and said things like that.

'I should meet him too…' – he thought, as he started to walk, while he was followed by some loud, flying marines.

*Eliot:* "Excuse me, I'm here to meet the commander." *quote end*

Meanwhile…

"Hey Fren!" – a hurried voice came, as Betsy called out to a nurse standing in the hospital's main entrance door and talking to the doorkeeper. When the nurse, Fren heard, she turned to Betsy. In front of Fren was a tired looking Betsy, who was running around a lot as it seemed from her standing.

"What's the problem?" – she said, while she stepped closer to Betsy. The doorkeeper and Fren also with a few of the patients were looking at the woman on the edge.

"Did you see Eliot?" – Betsy asked with no concern for the scene she made. For the mention of the name, Eliot, all who heard her saying it were in a bit of jumpy and scared mood now, because all the hospital knew of the guy, who almost killed some patient in an office.

"You mean the coma patient who just woke up?" – Fren asked as she were not sure what could have happened, that her colleague was so upset about.

"Yes, where did he go?" – she asked with no intention to speak out any information, only to get some.

"I saw him running… I think he went to the square's direction." – she answered quickly. "Is there a prob…" she started, but Betsy already started to run forward, not caring about anything just to get to her patient. She did not hear the other patients calls, and her colleagues questioning looks were not enough to stop her. She ran out of the hospital, through the park, in the direction of the lake, where were the tallest trees, and the square, the only one in the town.

In just a few minutes she arrived to the it, which was empty for all she could see. All the houses were quiet, and no voice came from anywhere, not even a move was visible, which was rare.

'Where's everyone?' – she thought, as she was trying to catch her breath, and looked around, so she could see someone. Anyone. Eventually she saw a figure looking out in the window, and he seemed alarmed. He was small, as he was a bit farther from the square. He was in a fine looking small house with windows, and garden around it, a low height fence, and a gate. Betsy started to run to that house. She could not see his face clearly, but she asked it already as she was getting closer:

"What happened?"

"Just a nurse… good." – he murmured, not loud enough to be heard by anyone. The nurse was getting closer, and he heard her clearly now, as she was in front of her house's fence-gate.

"What happened here? Where's everyone?" – she asked again a bit louder, as she seemed to be a bit angry of the man, who was just standing and watching there, looking out of one of the windows of the house.

"Well…" – the man started – "there was…" – he blinked a stressed one and continued – "were marines again…" – he said, as she could see anger in his eyes. Betsy got more stressed as she heard him saying the word _marines_.

"They beat up one of the merchants and tried to ride away all his camels with his belongings." – he stopped for a moment, and Betsy could see fear in his eyes mixing with the previous anger and some confusion. The fear was more visible than any of the other feelings that were reflecting in the man's eyes, as he continued:

"Then there was a boy that came from nowhere. He protected the old man." – that time Betsy saw something that had surprised her, something she didn't see in a while. It was some kind of longing. A want, a wish, a desire for hope, or maybe even hope itself. – "He said, his healed… and he is!" – he said with some tense voice, as he looked back into his house. Now the man was relieved a bit, as much as Betsy could see it, but to the mention to the hurt people, Betsy hurried inside quickly through the fence-gate, and the house's door and started to look for the mentioned person. The house was small, and only two rooms were in it. The entrance of the house opened to a big one, and the next one to it was the man in with the old merchant. Betsy went in to the other room, and as she saw the old one, she started to examine him on a bed he was in, still asleep. For the uninvited nurse the man was a bit surprised and to the quick woman who almost got in immediately, he could only say the statement of the source of his hope:

"He is healed!" – I don't understand at all. He was beaten up so bad, I thought he was dead after that… damn marine's kick." – he ended up angry again, but Betsy did not really listen to him, as she was trying to get a good look at the old guy. She started with looking for any external injury, but just like that other patient, this one was also completely healed outside. She tried to hear his breathing and his heartrate. All and everything was normal, even the fact that he was asleep after the shock of the injuries. After done with the examining, she stated:

"He really is healed!" – but now she looked at the man – "What happened here?" – she asked again.

"So he really did heal him…" – he could react a bit late for the good news, because of his clear mixture of emotion, and with a little teary voice he continued. - "Actually… That boy. He took all the marines' weapons, and elevated them into the air somehow." – he said with a clear confusion. Betsy's eyes didn't even flinch for that, but she stated something for herself: 'Actually, he didn't just heal those. This is Tamír, but he looks better…' The man continued as she was still waiting for him to end the story.

"He must be a devil fruit user… But, he saved this old man!" – he said. - "They beat him so much, I can't understand this, he is not hurt at all… How did he do this?" – he asked and looked at her with the same mix of emotions. Betsy did not want to make him feel bad, but she didn't want to hear any more of his worries or thoughts.

"Just tell me where he went!" – she said a bit louder, so the man seemed to be slapped back to reality.

"He… went that way." – he said slowly as he pointed into the direction of the old castle. "Maybe to the marine camp…" For that, Betsy jumped out on the door and started to run again, with an angry look on her face. 'What is he doing?' – she asked herself, while she was getting near the castle, leaving behind the townsfolks' homes, and shops. In a minute, she could see the castle, that was as rundown as ever, but something did change for there was a lot of flying… '…marines?' – she thought. She was surprised and slowed down, looking up at a lot of marines, who were elevated and shouting something, but they were too far away, so she couldn't hear them. Even though of them being so high, she could count a lot of them. There were at least forty marines in the air, struggling and moving some, maybe to reach the ground with no result. She was shocked at the sight of the flying people… "What is he doing? With all of this he is causing too much trouble…" – she murmured and started to run. Now she was absolutely sure, where he went. She had to get there, she ran to the corner and turned right to the camp's direction.

Meanwhile...

"What did you say, you filthy little kid?" – a man roared. "You think you can _order me_ around?! Do you know who _I am_?! – he thundered, as he lifted up his right hand, and punched the young man in front of him, who was half the size he was, and just as much thinner. The man's veins started to pop out. He was alone, without any of his underling. He was so angry, that his head was red in an abnormal way. The young man didn't do anything as it seemed, even if the man in front of him looked like a bear attacking him, the huge punch didn't cause the small boy to fly. It was really weird as that big man couldn't bring the small one to be pushed back at least. The whole situation was stranger and stranger, but the uniform wearing man couldn't care less, he only felt anger, as he did not cause the kid any damage. He seemed a bit confused also in his fury, that his gigantic punch that did not ever fail him yet, not had any strength against this boy and that he was completely unharmed.

"What the _hell_?! DIE!" – he shouted, as he gave several punches to his opponent like if he was a sandbag. The young man didn't do much, but watch the huge man, for a few minutes, as he gave him more than enough punches to kill an elephant. 'I don't feel ... fear. What is this… He is so weak, I can't fear this much power.' – he thought and started to speak.

"Hey commander!" – he said, but the man in fury did not hear him at all, because even without any effect on his opponent, his punches were loudly crashing into his body, or to some wall in front of him. As his _sandbag_ understood, that he did not hear him, he lifted his right hand gently.

From afar, at the corner of the castle, a figure appeared, and was running to the camp, as she saw what was going on.

"Eliot, what are you doing?" – she shouted. The smaller figure's right hand was raised now, and with a simple pushing movement, he pushed the huge man slowly, while he was still trying to throw punches, but he could not move at all, only pressing himself against this power he did not understand. Eliot walked slowly forward into the commander's tent, as he pushed him backwards. He than lifted his hand above his head, and the huge man started to levitate.

Betsy gasped at that. "So easily…" – she murmured with confused look on her face, and just watched from a bit closer now, so she could understand what Eliot said to the commander who was no desperately, trying to get down, waving and punching in the air.

"You are defeated. Accept it!" – he said with no emotion. The helpless man in the air didn't speak, as it seemed.

"I will defeat him too. Just think. You want to be executed by the admirals? I heard they are good people!" – he said simply, and opened his right hand, which was in a grip. The man started to curse him now, and so Eliot's grip was back. The huge man's face was distorted, and silent again.

"I would put you to sleep, if you weren't a zoan, but this way, I have to knock you out." – and after saying it, he did a gentle falling gesture with his hand, and he quickly raised it. The huge man now looking pathetic, followed Eliot's hand's movements, but when his hand was all up in the air, and he let the man out of his powers grip, the bear-like huge man, was flying up into the sky quickly, out of his tent, out of sight. Eliot then let down his right hand and turned to his left:

"Hey Betsy! I'll knock him out, just a second!" – and with that, he looked up into the sky. 'I can still sense you, even if I can't see you, you know…' – he thought, as a huge pair of wings came out of the commander's back, and he deformed into a feathery eagle, much bigger than his previews form far up in the sky. Now more than ten feet tall, he was slowly flapping his wings in the air, and just after a few seconds, he started to dive. 'He is really fast' – Eliot thought, as he prepared himself, for a punch. He was in a fighting position, as he thought: 'Let's see how powerful this body got from this devil fruit' – he thought and concentrated onto his hands a bit.

"How far did this damn kid toss me?!" – the eagle asked himself, as he couldn't see the oasis yet, only the desert. "THAT BASTARD!" – he shouted, as he was getting even faster.

Eliot sensed him getting really close, so he punched into the air, as it seemed for Betsy, but no. The eagle was there, and so fast, that she could not see him falling. Eliot did not move an inch, as he punched the huge eagle into the tent, which was torn apart, with a few other closer tents by the shock, because the impact of the eagle's speed, and Eliot's punch was diverted straight into the ground. Like a volcano's eruption, a huge amount of send flew in every direction, covering all the tents of the camp, and whole houses which were closer, also sending a lot of sand around the town, and a huge blast. A crowd which was now on the square saw the whole sand eruption, and they were in fear, because it was almost like a sandstorm, never seen by them in Misei's oasis. A few of them started to back away from it, and run, because it didn't just look like a sandstorm, the send that flew up and became almost like a cloud was enough to darken the sky, more than at a stormy day. Others just watched the whole situation. Those who were still watching, could see that the sand that was blasted the highest into the air, was not blown anywhere. More than half of the whole blast made sandstorm was not even moving. It stopped in the air like if it was frozen.

Eliot's hands were both raised, as he was concentrating now a lot. 'That was close' – he thought, and he was slowly closing his hands, into a praying position, as all the _frozen_ sand drew together, and made the sun visible again. Eliot lowered his hands, and put the huge amount of sand into the hole in the ground that was so big, the whole oasis next to it could have fit into this hole. The hole was not just next to the town, but also at least as big as the whole oasis, and really deep. Eliot's punch caused the sand the flew up, and even he was surprised a bit, but he didn't pay too much attention to the huge destructing power of his, because he was concerned about the town. Even though he faced into the other direction, a few of the town's houses still got covered by sand. 'Those houses too' – he thought, as he lifted both his hands again, and another huge amount of sand flew into the air and moved closer into his direction. He let it fall gently onto the place of the fight, and the hole that was still visible. After that, it was higher than the town, so he simply raised his hands once more, and pushed them down, causing the deserted area to be pushed down too. After he was done, he looked around himself.

Next to his leg was an unconscious bleeding man, barely breathing. He crouched and put his right hand on the man, as a preparation to heal him. His head was almost torn apart from his body, it seemed like a ragdoll, and was not at all normal, but as Eliot's hand touched him, his wounds started to melt into the air, and became never happened. The man was lying in the sand, and was sleeping with normal breathing now. 'That looks normal now… Except that he is HUGE' – Eliot thought, but chuckled a bit.

"The end, so…" – he said smiling to himself, as he lifted up the man. He looked at the direction he heard Betsy's call, and then looked at her as she was getting closer. She was not running, but slowly walking towards the fight-scene.

"Hey, Betsy! I'm done!" – he said to the woman still in shock. The whole scene was visible to her, it was like if the time had been stopped. Everything was stopped, and she didn't get covered by the sand, nor him, or the commander. He moved all of it back to it's place and even… 'healed him, but why?' – she thought.

"Betsy, are you okay?" – Eliot asked with concern, as he was now in front of her, with both his hand held out, and followed by the flying commander. She smiled a bit and caught the hands, which helped her up.

"I'm fine! Are you?" – she asked.

"Yes, I'm just hungry." – he said.

"Well, this was more important than eating your breakfast, right?" – she chuckled.

"I think so." – he said with a thinking face.

ˇ_ˇ

Author notes:

#1. About the new devil fruit, the one that the unnamed commander uses: It is called "Eagle-Eagle no mi" in my story. Actually it is the "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle" as you can find it on the wiki. Also I shall tell you, that it is a non-canon devil fruit used by Buzz - a dog - in the Movie 11.

#2. For those who got here, I shall ask you, why did you continue to read this story? Answer in private message or review with manners, so I can understand others' opinions of my story. I'm thankful for constructive comments.


	5. Legends never die

Author notes:

#1. No time wasting, or making you remember the events that happened in the last chapter.  
#2. I tried really hard with this one, and rewrote it about 3 times, changed and tried to polish it, but this is all I'm capable of. Forgive me.  
#3. I wrote several **hints** into this chapter.  
#4. **Updates** might happen to the whole story.  
#5. I think it's time to ask straight those few who'll get here, to **review** with constructive critics. (Just because I need them.)  
#6. I also noticed, I didn't use the italic style with the time changes nor with thoughts (minute later, 'thinking'. I think that will be a normal thing from now on, I might mix them unnoticed, but I'll try to stick to this from now on.

A few minutes later…

"So, Betsy. Why are you here?" – Eliot asked, as he was sitting on an ancient-looking brick wall, with some fruit in his hands they found. It was a local fruit called grailberry. They found it on a palm-like tree. The fruit was red and it was at least as big as a coconut, with the shape of a grape. The only difference between grapes and grailberries was, that the actual berries looked like bayberries. Both of them ate some already, but it didn't really had any effect on their hunger, because these berries were ninety percent water. While they were eating, behind Eliot was the soundly sleeping commander still levitated in the air, by Eliot's never tiring power. Betsy ate one of the fruit first, and then she wanted to answer, but didn't really know how to tell him the thing for she was there, so she just said:

"I knew it was time for you to do something." – In a way, that was somewhat strange for Eliot. – "But that is not important. The important thing is…" – she paused for a second "That!" - she shouted as she stood up quickly and pointed next to Eliot, to the certain half-dead looking commander with anger in her voice and with some strange blow in her blue eyes toward a certain coma patient. Eliot almost fell of the brick wall because of her quick reaction. She didn't really say anything after he beat the commander, and was waiting for something, but this surprised and also scared him.

"Is it that bad to do?" - he asked.

"Eliot! You just beat a _vice-admiral_ " – she closed her eyes, and as it was hard to say, she pressed out her next words – "Although he earned that beating…" – but she continued with the same anger "But do you know how big bounty you are going to get for such thing from the marines?!" – she asked. Eliot didn't really understand why she was as angry as if he had done something bad first. Now, he couldn't get why was she angry, because she _just_ said, he did a good thing. So in a word he was confused. Totally.

"The marines will try to capture you for this! Not just them, but bounty hunters and pirates or rebels, even individuals might try to kill you."

Eliot felt strange now. He always thought of the bounty posters as "cool things". He usually saw those posters about great and badass people. A few rebels and pirates with hundreds of millions of berrys on their heads and a lot with a few millions. They looked like cool guys, wanted dead for something they might never have done. Actually, they seemed like heroes just like great marines from the history, those guys, who saved a lot of people. So Eliot never ever thought of wanted people as criminals. That's why he did not answer, only asked an important question to him with a cocked eyebrow and a serious voice:

"Are you sure I'll get a bounty?"

"They won't tolerate this, so yes, you will…" – she started, but Eliot burst out in laugh.

"So I'll be like those badass guys on the posters? That's so cool!" – he said, and Betsy was shocked now.

"What are you talking about?" – she asked too shocked to show any of her anger, but Eliot did not answer her question. He was still laughing and he jumped off of the brick wall in front of Betsy, and leaned close to her.

"How big my bounty will be?" – he asked with a huge smile, Betsy could not do anything, she was shocked even more.

"Why are you happy?"

"I can become a hero like those by being wanted." – he said happily . – "So how big my bounty will be?" – he asked again even closer to her. The closeness of his was annoying for Betsy, because she was trying to scold him and this whole situation was not some funny and all happy thing, so she's expression got angrier than before and she didn't hide it.

"Get out of my face!" – she shouted and pushed Eliot with enough strength to practically drop him to the wall he just left, and make him fall on his back. She didn't even let him stand up or say a thing, before she asked: – "Why are you so happy about being hunted for your entire life by powerful people who only want to kill you?!" – she was shouting now. As Eliot was still laying on his back, he felt the strength this woman had in her, and was surprised, but didn't think much of it, as he was just chuckling.

"Those with wanted posters are real heroes, just like a marine I know. They are all great people. I would be happy to be chased like them." – he said and continued to chuckle. Betsy was taken aback by what he just said. She closed her eyes, and changed her expression unreadable, as she continued, that thing she already wanted to say before, but now, she said it with calmed voice:

"You beat one of the strongest vice-admiral. Actually, this guy is Wadlow. – she said, and pointed to the still levitated commander – "He is famous for rejecting the promotion after Salud was demoted. He is a great marine, as strong as an average admiral!" Eliot was in deep thought now, as he tried to remember the admirals he heard of. They were not that good guys, and since Betsy said, they are helping the people now, he assumed that those admirals he knew, they were all demoted or retired while he was sleeping. He was sure, that these new admirals would understand, why did he take down such a good for nothing guy like this Wadlow, so he quickly said to the girl:

"I will talk to the admirals, so they will understand, that I just eliminated a threat for this town."

"That's not so simple!?" – she interjected as she was looking at him with annoyed.

"What will you do, when the marines will attack you? You might be strong and live through their attacks, but this oasis has no such power. They could even say that we rebelled against the World Government along with you. They will not just hunt you or us but destroy this whole town." – she said seriously.

"Then I just need to beat them, if they hurt anyone here." – he said. He seemed sure of it. He might have thought that he could really beat the marines, and protect everyone in the town. No doubt he used his devil fruit so good now, that he could beat the commander and he was more familiar with it. Controlling the new strength was much easier now, and sensing everything and everyone around the town was almost child's play for Eliot, but Betsy did not look convinced. She was thinking about this guy. She almost completely ignored the fact that he woke up from coma a few days ago. He might have never heard of Salud's power or forget it somehow, or who knows what happened. For those thoughts, she tried even harder to calm herself because for the whole time, she was trying hard already. With a great sigh, she got calmer now. Betsy started to understand a few things as she got calmer. She opened her mouth again.

"Even if you could meet up with the admirals and reason with them, Salud would still come here." – she said.

"Then I will find him first. If he is that bad guy, I shall beat him up first." – he said seriously, but Betsy got frustrated again from this guy, because by attacking Salud, the town would be destroyed for sure. She wanted to convince Eliot about that the whole situation is better to be avoided, but she got reminded about not eating anything that day only the fruit they found, and was a bit embarrassed by her stomach growling. She put her hands onto her stomach, and heard Eliot's happy voice:

"I'm still hungry, this fruit is not enough we found. Can we go to eat, now?" – he asked with a smile. Betsy only said a small "Yes" so Eliot jumped up from the ground and started to walk, but soon stopped, as the woman in front of him caught his shirt's sleeve and looked deep into his eyes.

"You don't try to speak about beating up marines in the hospital or better yet, never talk about such things, got it?" – Eliot put his left hand on Betsy's arm that was held out, and said with a smile:

"I'll try" – Betsy at that second let him go, and started to walk away from him. Eliot followed her from just a few steps. Of course he was also followed. By a certain commander.

Unknown to him, Betsy was still thinking about her choices, and about how to convince this boy, not to start a fight with Salud, just because he thinks, he can beat him. 'Maybe by telling him about the war…' She was afraid, that Salud would find out about Wadlow fast and get here even without Eliot's recklessness. The only thing she could use to make this idiot stop, was by making him fear Salud.

"Hey! Are you listening?" – Eliot asked a bit louder now, because she did not answer his question before. Betsy was a bit startled. Her thoughts were overflowed, so nothing could get into her mind now.

"Yes of course…" – she said without listening, but she looked at Eliot. He was smiling as he asked:

"You want to come with me?" – Betsy tried to consume his words and started to think about it now but did not really get what he meant, because half of her brains were concentrated on the severe danger the town would face with angering Salud, and the other half was thinking about the ways to tell him to stop.

"You know, to beat up that Salud guy." – he said. In an instant, Betsy stopped, and looked at him annoyed. Eliot also stopped and looked at her.

"Did the commander hit you on the head?" – she asked. Now Eliot's smile faded.

"No, he couldn't." – he said.

"You just said you'll try not to talk about fighting against the marines…"

"Well yes, but I wanted to ask this before I said I'll try." – he said innocently.

"What kind of thinking is that? Just don't talk about it anymore!" – she said louder than before.

"But I had to ask it, so will you?" – he asked again. Betsy sighed, and started to speak:

"You can't beat him, he is too much, got it? That guy is the last hundred year's strongest admiral. He is stronger than you, and I'm not to die by him!"

"So you really think I can't beat him?" – Eliot asked seriously, and Betsy laughed, before she answered.

"Of course not! You just woke up from coma, and don't know anything about your devil fruit, or the dangers of the world! You must have some after effect of the coma that you can't remember him." – she said.

"Is he that strong?" – Eliot asked with the same attitude, not caring about half of Betsy's words what she just said.

"He is! He was a king for years in the New World!" – she said and continued with clear anger but she didn't really look at him as she said: – "That man ruled over twenty islands in the New World. He was stronger than all the rebels and pirates in the world!" – she ended, waiting for Eliot's fear to be expressed in some way, because that was her trying to tell him about Salud's immeasurable and irresistible power but the fear, nor her explanation came, because he interjected.

"All the rebels and pirates? What makes you say that?" – he asked a quietly. 'Now is my chance' – she thought.

"You seem to not know anything about it, but two years before his demotion, he started a campaign, that he used to clear out the New world. In that campaign he beat a whole bunch of legendary pirate and rebels all around the New World and he came back to Mariejois as a hero with thousands of prisoners!" – she said. Eliot's gaze was lowered now, which Betsy didn't realize yet, as she was really trying to make the story fearsome for him.

"All of those prisoners were executed. The World Government restored their power with that war against all the rebels and killed several dangerous pirates along the campaign. They also conquered islands, but… They made them into deadlands, because of Salud's power!" – she said, and closed her eyes, as she was trying to calm down. – "That man literally destroyed nations…" -she said. Eliot fell into the sand in sitting position. Betsy looked at him now. He was acting too strange, and she thought, now she caught him. He won't try to anger such man. The young boy crossed his legs, and was looking at the ground. Betsy heard his voice again and was surprised by it, because it was sad.

"What about the Briss pirates?" – he asked, but didn't wait for an answer, and with a shaky voice, he continued: - "…and the Giant's?" – for that, Betsy's eyes widened and looked intensely at the unmoving small figure still sitting on the ground. She felt worse as he continued. - "What about the Redsharks? Are they still alive?" – he asked, and waited now, for Betsy to answer, but she didn't say anything for a minute or so. 'Did he know all those pirates…?' She was thinking, why would he ask such question before. That one sounded like he cared for those criminals. What made her actually think Salud was stronger than all the pirates and criminals? Well, there were several things. It was not just stated by one person, but by the whole world. Only with the admirals and the vice-admirals decision could the world government demote Salud and dethrone him. His sources were basically endless, and he could have become the next fleet admiral too. That was known all around the world. Even with the marines powers, they could not hold back the fact, that Salud was and is the most powerful marine alive, capable of taking down the fleet admiral, and all the admirals along with a lot of vice-admirals. Only with the whole strength could the government stand up against him. That's, and the fact, that the marines were not unified against him was why he could become king and an emperor of several islands and countries. She knew about all that, but Eliot's sad voice made her feel even worse, as he asked again:

"Are they alive?" – his voice was still that sad uneasy as before. 'He knows them. Why else would he say it like that? He must have known all of them before _…_ ' – she thought as she decided to answer.

"They are still active." – she said simply. The reaction of Eliot was not much. He didn't raise his head or move.

"Good…" – was all he said.

"Actually, the Giant's and the Whitesharks are still active, but I don't know a crew with the name of Briss." – for that, Eliot looked up at her. She could see clear sadness and fear in his eyes, but she didn't feel like she got what she wanted with making him fear, even if this was her goal. He only gazed at her for a second, but then lowered his eyes.

"Thank you." – was all he said, and stood up, dusting off the sand from his pants, and started to walk in the direction of the square. She followed him a few steps behind, and was thinking about those pirates, and him. 'How does he know those big names…?'

Author notes:

#1. Hope you got the hints about date and about how this world is built up.  
#2. About the **grailberry** (fictional fruit): Grape shaped, red, it's berries looks like bayberries, that is a Chinese fruit. It grows on palm-like trees on deserted islands. Usually the sandstorms makes their flowers flew into other areas, but they are rarely grows out of an oasis.  
#3. Oh and I just read it for the last time. I'm still trying to polish. Wadlow yea. His name is Wadlow. One of the larges person that was _documented_ on Earth was named something Wadlow.  
#4. About characteristics. It is a bit hard to get into a fictional character's head and soul, because they have no such thing. But even a calm person can be hysterical, and everyone can change. I can tell this right now: The story will tell you about such people who changed.  
#5. There were mentioned: Pirate posters. There was a hint about them too. In a few chapters, we might get there, when I can tell you about the pirate life and the rebellions before **Gol D. Roger** , **Monkey D. Dragon** and the **Great age of pirates**. It might be really soon.


	6. Anger in the town

Author notes:

#1. Really quick update, because it was already written and almost ready to be published.  
#2. Those who got here: Thank you, and please **review** , give me constructive critics.

Few minutes later…

The young man and the woman next to him, were walking to the castle after the small stop. When the fight ended and the huge amount of sand, that was blasted into the air was gone, there was silence in the whole town. A lot of people were gathering on the square not knowing the whole story about what happened after the young boy saved the merchant and attacked the marines. But _that_ was almost known for every one of them, as the town was small, and such news spread quickly around, from the source to the last rat in the slums. The townspeople were watching the two of the troublemakers walking from the marine camp's direction. Almost the entire town's adults were there, even those who first started to run away from that specific sandblast, fearing it, as it seemed to be not just a simple strong wind, but a huge sandstorm. Some of them were watching intensely at the flying people for a few minutes. A lot of them knew already who did the whole thing. 'That coma guy' After the two people got closer, slowly all the townsmen' gaze fall on them. The two were still slowly walking, followed by a flying unconscious looking man. As they got closer, the people on the street could see that the two of them were silently talking about something, as they walked straight to the crowd's direction. Although it was never heard silence in the town, a few of the members of the gathered folks were talking. Some of them were quieter than others.

"How did this happen?" – a middle aged man asked some other folk.

"That young man. I heard he woke up a few days ago from coma." – came the answer.

" _That_ youngster? Don't make me laugh! What is he? A seven-year-old?" – he said.

"That's true, he did this. He must have eaten a devil fruit." – another man told them.

"Well, he is with… Who's that other figure?" – the middle aged asked.

" _Man_! Put on those damn glasses of yours! That's Betsy!" – said the second man.

"What? Did that _bastard_ hurt her?!" – he shouted.

"Calm down, she's fine. They are only talking." – he said.

As Eliot and Betsy were getting closer, they could hear some people arguing, and saw that a lot of people were watching them.

"Wao, that is a lot of people. – Eliot said amazed by them.

"As I said, you just beat a rear admiral. They must be afraid what will you do to _them_ , and what will happen when Salud will come to avenge him." – she said and looked at him. She did not really intend to say it, but it slipped quickly out of her mouth somehow. – "So, what will you do?" – she asked. Eliot looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean? That Salud has to be taken down. I will beat that guy and talk to the admirals, as I said." – he answered.

She closed her eyes for a second and calmed herself. 'Even though I told about the war, why is he still pushing himself?!' – she thought, as they walked. She did not say anything to him after that. Eliot was also done talking about it. As a matter of fact, he was thinking about a whole other thing and he was thinking hard about it. It was those admirals, demotions, dethroning, retirement and such, because he knew a lot of names in the marines. Mostly admirals' names. He also knew that almost all of them were bad guys, threatening others and despite that Betsy said, they were good guys, so those he knew must have gone away, retired or died. But those he knew were not that old. Or were they? 'Old admirals, new admirals.' He thought about this since Betsy mentioned 'good' admirals, and the whole thing made him form a question deep inside himself: 'Exactly, how long have I been asleep?'

Eliot's thoughts were distracted as he saw Betsy next to him waving, to the people who were standing next to the castle, and with marines over their heads. He remembered them, and knew they were still there. 'They might have learned their lesson' – he thought and lifted his right hand to put them to sleep, and lowered them. Some of the townspeople were afraid as they saw the marines getting closer to them, but as they got into their view, it was getting clear, that they all were asleep. Eliot put them down onto the ground next to the crowd. In just a few seconds, there were answers from the group to the wave of Betsy's, and Eliot's actions.

"Hey! Betsy! Who's that?" – a man called out to her. – "What are you doing with that guy?" – another said. The two of them were standing in front of at least a hundred men and women now, as Betsy started to talk to them.

"What are you talking about? He is a coma patient. We were walking a bit, and we are going back to the hospital now. The rear admiral was hurt, so he helped him." – Betsy said, acting confused. She was trying not to make them upset, and to leave them in the dark, so they would not get scared of the whole thing, she feared so much.

"What the hell?! DIdn't that guy do the whole thing!?" – a man said. "What will happen to us?" – another said with a hint of anger. Betsy and Eliot were looking at him - "The past admiral will come here." – "Salud… He will not tolerate this!?" – The third said in the back of the crowd. – "He will punish us for sure!" – he screamed. Betsy was not ready for them to know almost the whole situation, and could not react for them. For the screams and shouts, a lot other started to talk about Salud and his anger towards them, and people that may come to make an example of their small town, and all of them were getting louder and were shouting, making the ground shake a bit, just like a rebelling army would. They got louder and louder with every unsure question and word. They were arguing and close to overran Eliot for what they thought he have done. Betsy was more and more afraid that they'll do something before they could tell the whole story, but felt herself confused, as she felt Eliot's presence to leave the place. He was not next to him anymore, but not him was the only thing that was gone. All the marines that were sleeping just a minute ago was now gone and not a single one of the crowd did realize it, only after a certain older man cried out:

"SHUT UP YOU FOOLS!" – for his greater voice, all the people were now looking at him, with the same anger.

"He's gone already!" – he said. The crowd looked at him confused, and together at the place where Eliot was standing, but did not see him, and got angered again. Their first thing to do was to try to find him. A lot of people run off fast in random directions already, when the same older guy went to Betsy and said:

"Who the hell is that guy?" – Betsy was sitting on a bigger stone, at the edge of the square. She was thinking the whole time. 'What the hell is he planning with those marines, and where is he?' – she was thinking and could not answer just yet, as she had no clue, where could he go.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hospital…

It was dark and the people inside this room in the hospital were mostly sleeping. They were not just simple patients. They were in cages, that was deep black, and looked really hard. Next to some of these cages were a man walking. He wore a simple white shirt with black jeans and some sandals. He looked like he was worried a bit. He was hurrying through the cages. This certain room was huge. Much bigger than any of the hospitals room, full with cages. Each one of the residents were in different _rooms_. There were toilets and beds in them. Some of the cages he was walking by, were empty, but almost in every one of them were someone. Some of those people who were not sleeping looked at the man with dark eyes, but none of them spoke or moved. The man stopped at one of the resident's place. It was closed and seemed just like all the other, only that this man was next to some machine. He was relieved and not worrying anymore, as he saw _that_ one man sleeping on the bed. 'He did not wake up.' – he said with some calm now and went to some of the other cages and just like this one, he looked at all of them. They were all sleeping in their cages which he went to look at, also just like the first one, they were all next to some machine wired to it. In the man's hands were a paper with a list on it and a pen. After he saw that everything was in order he wrote down something and walked to the only door to this big hall like place. Another man was sitting in the other room, he just entered.

"So?" – he asked, not even looking at him.

"They are all asleep." – he said, and the other man, sitting in front of a desk, wrote something on a paper.

"After such strange thing. How could anyone of these got out?" – he asked, still writing on the paper.

"I don't understand, it can't be the cages. Those are all complete seastone. It can't be that someone got him out. The whole thing is unknown to anyone around the town."

"Ye..." – he said and stopped writing, while he looked up at the other man, who was changing his clothes now. "It must be some strong guy who let him out!" – he said to the man now in a new clothe, with a predator look on his face.

"I just said it's a secret. There's no one who knows about it." – he said, while he put on a new shirt. The other man was still looking at him with that predator-like eyes, and said:

"I shall go to find him."

"I might be the one who will talk to him first." – he said, putting on a white collar. The sitting man was looking at the desk now, and searched in a whole bunch of paper

"If you'll talk to him, bring these reports with you." – the man at the desk said, and handed over a good amount of paper in a case, which he found under the paper-hill. The man, now in a long white collar with a nameplate on it, a light shirt, and in black shoes, took the case, and walked out on the other door that was just three steps away, and walked up on the stairs that were hid with that door.

Author notes:

#1. I thought about Eliot's reaction, and wrote about 1700 words how did he act and speak after they met with the crowd, but it seemed a bit off, and I almost erased the whole thing. I might use it later, but now, I will continue with the town's story, because in One Piece, all and every island, town, nation and character has it's own story.  
#2. A certain reviewer said, he felt uneasy about Eliot and the hospital. That's good. The Straw Hats felt something like that, when they got to places like this one.  
#3. This was much shorter, because the next one is planned to be longer. (Although I love it when a story is long and good, I might have to shorten my own story.)


	7. What time is it?

Author notes:

#1. More about the town's story. Facts and hints.  
#2. The characters in this chapter are getting important as the story progresses.  
#3. The chapter is not as long as I thought it will be, but I wrote the stories of the next few chapters, so the next update is close I guess.

After that, somewhere in the hospital…

It was pitch dark inside one of the rooms in the hospital. It was huge, not like any of the hospital's other rooms. The whole room was at least twenty feet tall, and was so long and wide, that in the dark, no one could see it's end. The size of this room was not the only difference compared to the halls, corridors and rooms in the hospital. In the deep darkness there were _bars_ visible. They were cage bars. Not only a few were in this room. The whole storey was filled with these cages containing people that were mostly sleeping. The cages blackness, and the surrounding darkness made the cages' bars almost invisible. They could be seen from an inch or so with human eyes. But there was light that broke the darkness in this room too. It was in the far, the only one that could be seen. It was a man next to some of these cages walking that held the light, close to his heart. It was a lamp that was hanging in his neck on some chain. He wore a simple white shirt with black jeans and he was walking in sandal. He looked like he was worried a bit. He was hurrying through the cages but did not run. As he was walking by them, the insides of those could be seen. Usually one bed and a toilet were in all and every one of these cages, with one resident, but some of the cages he was walking by, were empty, although it was not much, and almost in every one of them was someone. Some of those people who were not sleeping looked at the man with fading eyes, but none of them spoke or moved. The man stopped at one of the resident's place. It was closed and seemed just like all the other, only that this man was next to some machine. He looked at the lock, and saw it was alright. He was relieved and not worrying anymore, as he saw _that_ one man sleeping on the bed with everything in order.

"He did not wake up." – he said with some calm now and went to some of the other cages and just like this one, he looked at all of them closely. They were all sleeping in their cages which he went to look at, also just like the first one, they were all next to some machine. As he walked by a lot of such people, the machines got more and more revealed to the eyes by his lamp. All these, next to machines were not just sleeping next to it, but also were wired to them. There was also one Den Den Mushi on all these machines, but they were all sleeping. The man did not hesitate at all, and when he saw a cage in order, he walked to the other quickly. After a while, he was done, he wrote something on a paper with a list on it. He looked around one more time, and walked through a lot of cages, but after he saw that everything was in order he checked the paper three times, and wrote down something again. After a second, he started to walk straight to the same direction he came from. It took a few minutes to get there, but now it was clear where he was headed. It was the only door to this big hall like place he was headed to. At the minute he stepped inside the other room through that door, a really small place was there with another man. This room was light, but so tiny, that only one desk and a chair was there with a door in it, and the lamp-man could stand only exactly in front of the desk. As the other man was sitting in a chair it was clear, that he was some genius or just another simple messy and untidy man. The whole desk was full with papers, cases, pens and pencils. There was also a bigger Den Den Mushi and a small lamp on the desk, but the first was sleeping and the last was broken. The whole mess was continuing, as one would watch the surrounding of the desk. There were creased papers, balls, and all these were scattered on the floor. The room had only one more furniture, a rack, which held a few clothes. This messy guy didn't look at him, but he opened his mouth.

"So?" – he asked.

"They are all asleep." – he said, and the other man, in front of a desk, wrote something on a paper.

"After such thing… How could he get out?" – he asked, still writing on the paper.

"I don't understand either, it can't be the cages. Those are complete seastone. Of course, it's possible with outside help…"

"Yea, but the whole thing is unknown."

"Yes, and even if anyone could get in, the Den Den Mushis would alert. I don't get the whole thing."

"Ye..." – he said and stopped writing, while he looked up at the other man, who was changing his clothes now with one of those that were hanging on the rack before.

"It must be some strong guy who let him out!" – he said to the man now in new clothes, with a predator look on his face.

"You _just_ said it's a secret. There's no one who knows about it." – he said, while he buttoned up the new shirt he wore. The other man was still looking at him with that predator-like eyes, and said:

"I shall go to find him."

" _I_ might be the one who will talk to him first. He will send me." – he said, putting on a white collar. The sitting man was looking at the desk now and searched while he pushed off several pages and cases of the desk. In a whole bunch of paper, he finally found what he wanted.

"If you'll talk to him, bring these reports with you." – the man at the desk said, with the predator-look gone, that was changed to bored now, and he handed over a good amount of paper in a case, which he found under the paper-hill. The man, now in a long white collar with a nameplate on it, a light shirt, and in black shoes, took the case, and walked out on the other door that was just three steps away, and walked up on the stairs that were hid by that door.

Half an hour later…

The sun was still high, when the hospital workers heard the details of what happened in the town between one of their patients and the marine commander. They all knew now, how easily that kid beat the huge commander, even if they didn't believe it. Of course they couldn't have faith in such tales that the vice-admiral, that was almost promoted to an admiral and was one of the most powerful vice-admirals got beaten by a half dead coma patient, who was known to be in sleep for years. Even if that was what they heard from Betsy, they couldn't consume it. They also heard from the townspeople, that they must find him, because it was a critical point of the town council's idea to survive Salud's anger. Firstly they have to catch and hand over this man, who was the actual person in the wrong that attacked his underling, and then hand over whatever Salud want's so he might spare the town and it's population. This was the reason of several nurses and doctors strange behavior, as they were all tried to find Eliot, run around and search every corner of the building, while the town's other residents were searching the town.

Truth be told, all the doctors and nurses were searching for Eliot but only those, who got no other tasks, like surgeries and helping the patients. There were those too, who had things _they_ wanted to do themselves, and so, was a doctor, who was searching for someone, but not Eliot. This one was walking normally across the rooms, and corridors of the hospital, and peeked into a few offices, but didn't seemed satisfied, as he closed all the doors he opened, and walked by all of them. He was in almost every room of the building, with no result for his search. The usual places his target was mostly were empty now, so he was in one of the patients' room to find him, when he spotted a suspicious young boy next to an empty bed. He didn't have the clothes the hospital gave to its patients nor was he next to any other patient, so he wasn't here to meet someone, and that's why the doctor stopped to look at him, to see, what was he doing. The boy was sitting on a smaller chair, and was turned to the other direction, so the doctor couldn't see what he was holding in his hands. When he stepped closer, to be able to see what is he doing, the young boy suddenly turned his head around, looked straight at him, and said:

"Hey!" – The man's soundless moves could not tell he was there, so he was surprised by this boy. 'How did he know I was behind him?' – the doctor thought, as he also said a simple - "Hey!".

"You are a doctor, right?" – he asked as he turned to him with his whole body on the chair. The boy looked muscular, strong and a bit strange for some reason, but in his eyes were nothing as the doctor tried to examine it for a clue to understand him.

"I am. Can I ask you if you are a patient, or why are you in this room?" – The doctor was not quite interested after he saw nothing in his eyes, but he had to play his role as a doctor of the hospital, so he asked.

"I am… or was, but I can't find my documents. They were here." – he said as he pointed to the bed's side with his left hand. – I only found one empty paper, that is not mine. – he said and showed a totally empty paper.

"I get it. Your files must be in one of the offices." – the doctor said quickly, as he was getting impatient, because he sensed this boy could be nothing but a fool. He couldn't make him care, and said simply:

"Go to the office next to this room and ask someone." – and with that he was already walking away, to find the man he was searching for. A small "Thanks" was hearable though, from the youngster, who was now walking to the opposite direction the doc went and he did as the doctor said to him. The first office he found was the one he stepped in. Of course, he tried to knock first, but after a minute passing by without an answer, he opened the door slowly or at least he tried, but it was locked, so he unlocked it with a simple blow. There he was. A huge library-like place with at least several thousands of books, but the papers that contained the patients' records were much more. At least twenty huge metal storages were there locked tight, that were as high as the walls.

"How is there so many records with so small population?" – he sighed and started to search for his own records. The locked storages couldn't not hold him back. He found it much faster than anyone could, as he concentrated a bit, and just in a minute, he held all his records, that was written about him in the hospital. When he lifted with both his hands the whole bunch of different record, he could not really understand the amount of it. There was at least fifty pages about him. When he searched for these, he looked at the pages' upper corners, where the names were. He found a lot with this method, and he also found those that he already saw before, when Betsy read them to him. This means he might had some surgeries or what? He thought first but didn't hesitate for any time. He started to read it. Of course, he was a bit impatient, and so, he didn't start to read it with his eyes. He read it with his abilities, and in just a minute, he got the information of that fifty-seven pages. In his mind, all the information was forming to images, and was sinking deep, and he also got stabbed by of the facts in it.

"…for years…"– he exhaled and inhaled fast. For at least ten minutes he was frozen in the mind. He couldn't think, only the page he read with shock was in his head, almost as if it was scratched into it:

 _*Part of the certain page, the 56_ _th_ _:*_

 _As the previous records says, according to the witness, the coma started when he passed out in a labyrinth (which existence is not justified), close to Crowtown in the desert, in April. 7. 1323. He woke up this day April. 1. 1333._

"Ten years…" – he gasped with widen eyes. Still, there was that shock that was holding him, and didn't let him be free, but after his freezing he started to hear voices from outside. He snapped back to reality with the help of that, and he was not just simply listening with his ears, but with his powers too, in order to know, if they wanted to examine this office he was in. As he listened now with his abilities, he could easily, and clearly hear them talking.

"Are you sure?" – said a male voice.

"A patient who was there when he beat that other guy, he said, he saw him here." – said a female voice.

He didn't recognize any of their voices, but it was not that big deal, as he didn't know most of the people here by voice, only a few. Those words had their effect on Eliot though, and he was finally back completely. He listened to the people around himself. A lot of them were talking about him, but he sensed them moving into other directions, not into this room he was in. He looked at the papers in his hands after he was sure, no one was coming to this office for a few minutes, and started to shred those papers into pieces, but not with his hands. All the papers got shred into tiny little particles without him moving, and he knead them into a little ball too, so it easily fit into his pocket, where he slid it. He tapped his pocked and gripped it. 'You stay like this until I see a mirror.' – he thought, looking at the pocked, but soon gazed at the door, where he sensed someone. He immediately was at the window of the office, because he sensed not just the one who was in front of the door, but another person coming into the room's direction. He opened the window, that was the only one in the room, and jumped out through it. He was gone in one second, just before the door opened. A tall man stepped in and closed the door. He went slowly to the window, that was also closed, and he looked through it, and saw the usual sight he saw in the years he was in the hospital. The huge tree and the small pond next to it, with a bird shaped statue in the middle, that was looking into the skies was still the same as always. For a few seconds he stood there, until he heard the door to open. He saw a man looking into the office.

"Hey!" – he said, and motioned with his hand inviting. For that, the other man walked in and closed the door, while the man who stood in the office was pulling the curtains together, so it got darker in the room. The other man started to talk to himself while he put his right hand onto the other man's shoulder:

" _Silence."_ – after he said that, a purple light was at the connection's place, and it grown in a second to big enough, that they could have stood in it, but it also disappeared after it grew that big. From that time only the two of them could hear, what they were talking about, but certainly it was about the case the man was holding, not just now, but all the time he was searching for this doctor.

Author notes:

#1. I tried and tried. I hope it's getting more interesting, so the reviews are appreciated.  
#2. I have made a mistake with the rear- and vice-admirals. I changed all the rear-admiral content into vice-admiral, because that was what I really meant, and I wrote the bad rank for the marines before. It's all good now. (I hope.)

#3. Now is the time to write the date. Yes the story starts 200 (199) years before Luffy and the Mugiwaras. This is counted with the help of the timeline on the One Piece wiki. It says the Battle of Marineford was in 1522, so the present in One Piece is in 1524. (07.19.2018.) I hinted this date before with the Briss pirates. (You know, the Briss pirate's ship fell from the sky, before the Skypiea adventure and Robin tells later, that it's about 200 hundred years old, so to Eliot to know them, he must be old.)

#4. It is also revealed, that Eliot was in coma for 10 years. This was the thing Betsy was shocked of, when she read the reports. I guess I will hint such things in the whole story. I hope you'll realize all of them. :)


	8. Teaser

Author notes:

#1. There will be a 1-2 week delay in the next chapters, because I'm headed to a camp with tent and will try to socialize, but for that time, I'm updating with this short chapter.  
#2. I had to write this quickly, because of my promise. (Less and shorter, it may contain much more mistakes too.)

Meanwhile in the hospital's garden…

He did not know, how long he have been there, laying on that simple bench. The sun was not as shiny as it was a few hours before, and it started to be a bit lower temperature, because the shadows of the town were getting longer ang longer as the time passed. He was there, and not doing anything, only thinking. The thing he just realized, his long sleep, and unawareness of the whole world was the topic he tried to avoid for some time, because of the townspeople here. He might have caused something bad to them, was all he tried to focus on, and the actual solution he could achieve with thinking. But still, the only thing that was in Eliot's mind was, how to beat that Salud guy, the whole town feared so much. He felt it. Not with his power. He could _sense_ these kind of things with it, like fear and anger, but now it was obvious without his sensing, that the whole town was in fear, and he _felt_ it. He really couldn't do anything about it, but wanted to free these people, because he didn't just feel the anger and fear in them, but also was eternally grateful for them, and the hospital, for saving his life. As his mind was almost adventuring in these thoughts, his left eye let out a small tear, but he simply stood up for that, and started to walk again, from this beautiful garden, that was filled with flowers and grass, trees and statues, that he didn't even see, as he walked among them, with a troubled expression and that's when he heard a voice he knew, and was completely startled by it, as he turned his head to the owner of the voice.

Author notes:

#1. My notes are almost longer than the chapter, which is named Teaser. I have no time to write more now.  
#2. The world-adventures will begin soon, and the whole story will open up. (If I will actually write it.)


	9. Flee

Author notes:

#1. I'm back with a new chapter. I tried to make it longer, hope you like it.  
#2. I tried to give you hints about the story, so it's advisable to read carefully.  
#3. I have a few ideas of the story, and we will stay on this island if... (I'll continue this sentence at the end of the chapter, in the author notes.)

That night…

A shadow walked along with a few camels and another shadowy person. They were similar to each other; the two people were in black robes with hoods. They were walking out of an oasis in the dark. The night that usually was so silent and calm, was not itself at all. In the oasis, that gave its fruits, trees with shadow and shelter to hundreds of people and a town, was now, chaotic. The events that happened today got to everyone in the town, and a lot of them were running around from each house to another and was getting more frustrated. Almost the whole town was shouting, and searching, but none of them could find that certain shadowy people in the night, with the man that was leading the camels and that person out of danger. The two of them were slowly walking in the sand, and was trying to get away from any threat, but not the two were in fear, only one of them. That person without fear, didn't even know what he started at that moment, when he beat the commander so easily, and that's what the camels' owner knew. He started war. A war with the marines and the whole World Government and not just with them. He started war with Salud also, who was alone almost as strong as the World Government's strongest people together. That's what happened, when he punched the vice-admiral and beat him who was Salud's underling. Although he did not know about the events that would come after this, he wanted to make this boy get away from execution that surely was his fate. It was unknown to him, that the one boy he wanted to save so much was not thinking at all about fleeing or hiding. He knew already, what he wanted. He was, to go forward, and face dangers and anyone who got into his way of finding the admirals. In his hearth, he already decided his fate, even if he seemed to flee now from the events that the merchant feared, he was determined about his future.

The camels around him were close, so no one could see him, even if he saw the shadows of a few camels and a person walking out in the far, they were only camels and the known merchant, named Tamir. After some time without speaking, one of them talked finally.

"Are you sure it's necessary?" – the young voice asked. He was almost covered completely with his hood and the camels around him. Tamir did not answer immediately, and looked back, to see, what happens in the town. The oasis was still shiny in the night, because of the torches, that the townspeople lit, to find _that_ one criminal, and as the old merchant saw the things that happened, he started to pull the camels faster, to get away as quickly as possible. He didn't talk too much to this boy about himself, because the only thing he cared about was to find a way out, and kept saying to him, they should get away from the town, just like now.

"We should get out of here." – for that, the young boy showed himself to everyone, by getting off his hood, and said:

"I could simply fly us out and…" – he started but Tamir, with his wise voice easily interjected.

"And you would fly my camels out in the air? That's no good, boy! These guys are my family. They are not for you to kill them by scaring the hell out of 'em. – and with that, he looked back one more time, before he turned to his left, and right, to see what the wind emerged from the sand. He saw three hills, so he headed to the small path between two of those hills that wasn't there when he visited this place the last time. A few minutes later, the boy spoke again:

"At least tell me why are you coming with me? I could easily fly out by myself. And why shall I get away from the town?" – the old man was now faced with a similar event he remembered, and he thought for a minute before he answered. He didn't want to do this whole thing, but he had to.

"Just shut up! I have a life to repay, so just let me take you to the port, and get you out of here." – said the old man, and Eliot was calmed with that. He understood, that the old guy wanted to give something, in exchange, although the young boy didn't want him to do anything for his favor, because even if he saved this man's life, he didn't think about it as some loan or something.

For an hour, the old merchant wouldn't let Eliot out from the camel-ring that was around him, and only after they left the oasis far behind, could he step out. The merchant also mentioned something about the devil fruits and their users, so he didn't concentrate at all on his new powers, and simply walked next to the camels and the old man.

The whole night was so nicely warm before, for just a few minutes after sunset. That small amount of time was when the desert was an actual nice place. This was the time, they started to walk out of the town. It was only a few minutes long though. The desert let out its huge heat almost instantly, that could not be stored in the sand, and was getting colder, and colder in the desert. The one part they were in was the best example of inhabitable deserted area in the country, because it was rare for the temperature, to not go below -10 Celsius (14 degrees) at nights, and the 40-42 Celsius (104-108 degrees) was the usual daily temperature maximum at the day. But this desert was not just a simple hot place, but was as strange as the whole Grand Line, because there was one big snowy month, when the temperature was a usual -50 Celsius (-58 degrees) at daylight.

The famous researcher that was born in the country, named Livius was the one, who investigated the phenomenon, and the unusual month, and he came to an understanding. One of the sea currents was the cause of the cold month in the desert. Not just a simply cold current, but the so called _Icy current_. That current was not long, only a few hundred miles, but was transporting cold, slowly from under the sea to this island. It didn't affect any other island though only this deserted one. Livius was the same, who said out, that the desert was never going to be habitable, because of the lack of any high-density material below the ground. It was also his discovery, that the whole island lacks high density material, and has only about five percent of it's territory, that is good for living, farming and such, because the island itself is ninety-five percent deserted, and sandy. Despite that, the population's thirty percent lived in the deserted areas in the country, and that's why the merchants' work was a respected one. The hot desert was still reigning and not the Icy current, so it was still hot in the desert during the day, but the night was as usual, cold. After they got far from the town, it was cold, boring, and silent, so the merchant started to talk, to distract himself from the cold.

"Eliot, right?" – he asked. He wanted to ask a lot more than that, but was not familiar with this youngster, so he started easily. They were walking next to each other, so they could easily see each other even in the dark.

"Yes." – he said immediately but was showing a thinking face for a second and opened his mouth but closed it quickly. – the old man smiled under his hood, and said:

"Well, my name is Tamir. I work as a merchant as I said before. I know a lot about this country, because I was born here."

"Really?" – Eliot smiled, and continued – "That's cool! So, you must know that Salud everyone was talking about, right?" – and so the smile faded, and was

"Why do you ask, if I know him?"

"I want to beat him, to free these people in the town." – he said with a small smile.

"To free them?" – the old man asked back.

"Yea, they fear him so much, and he seems like a bad guy, so someone have to put him down, or at least teach him a lesson or two. Because men like him must change, or be punished, and these people want to be free from him, so I will free them." – The old man did not say anything, he only listened, as the boy slowly talked about his reasons, and before he could say anything, Eliot asked:

"So, do you know where he is?" – the old man started silently:

"That man is too dangerous. I can't let more people to their deaths, and..." – he was talking loud now, without contradiction – "That's why I would never tell you where Salud is! You will come with me to the port and flee this country." – Eliot stopped to walk and was looking down. The desert was calm, and Eliot seemed to be just as calm, but when he spoke, some anger was hearable in his voice.

"I will do as I wish, and never be a slave like them, old man. I will die if I have to, but I won't flee, and fear like them. I felt them, shaking and trembling all around every day I am awake now. I will never be like them, and I'm sorry, but this way, I can't go with you, I have to beat that Salud guy, so I can go out to see the seas I always wanted." – he said and lifted his head, to look into the taller old man, and continued. – "I came with you, because I thought someone at the port would tell me where Salud is, but now, I will just go back, and ask around in the oasis, to find that fool." – he said, and was looking at the old man with strong determination, and straight eyes, but the old man only got angry at that, and shouted.

"What are you talking about?! You are just some youngster running to your death. Salud it the most powerful marine in the last hundred years! He is unbeatable, even the marines fear him, even though they took all his soldiers, and banished him to his own ship, and he can't step on any island. They still fear to clash claws with him. He is worse than all the pirates, and you want to fight him? You never heard about him? He is the one who…" – the old man was fighting with his tears now, still shouting, but said it. – "He destroyed a whole island! It was not the buster call! It was only his own power. Can't you understand?" – he ended, and waited, but the youngster didn't do anything _he_ wanted. He only asked one thing:

"He destroyed an island?" – the old man didn't say anything, but his tears told his answer.

Eliot felt the man's hurt. He sensed it also. Fear, shaking and anger. He was still looking in his eyes, and said slowly and silently, with a complete hate for _that_ man:

"I will punish him!" – He lifted his left hand, and he put the old man to sleep along with his camels immediately. He lifted them, and he started to float himself too, and began to fly back with them, to the oasis, as he remembered the merchant's words:

" _I would never tell you where Salud is!_ "

A few minutes later…

Eliot was near the town already, because he was flying fast, and of course was followed by the camels and their owner, but they were still asleep, because of Eliot's power. The only thing Eliot was thinking about now was, to find out, where this Salud guy is, so he can kick his ass, and be done with it. This was until he got into the town-square, and got seen by some townspeople, that were already running towards him, with swords and pistols. Of course, he sensed them before they spotted him, and realized it was him, who made the whole fuss in the town, so he just lifted his left hand and pointed into the sky. For that, all the guns, swords, pistols, knives, blades, arrows and every object that could be used as weapons were in the air from their owners hands, not touchable to anyone, because they were so high, even the highest building in the town was too small to them to reach out from the top of it and catch a few weapons. No one could touch these objects, and not only because Eliot lifted the weapons so high. He also lifted something else. To prevent any attack and harm, he floated everyone in the town for a few inches above the ground. He floated every children and adult, so no one could attack him while he is asking around, about the location of Salud or his ship, because even if Tamir did not tell him the location, or address, he said that Salud was banished from the World Government's territory and was only allowed to sail around and not touch any island, so he started to ask the people on the square. After the second man who cursed him so much, he had to shut them up by his left hand, he sensed something new around him. It was invisible to him before, insensible to his abilities, and was a bit strangely secured until now. One person from nowhere. He did not understand it how he managed to get into his senses without his abilities to sense him walking into the town, but did not really care, and lifted that man too. Even if it was strange, to pop out from nowhere, now was the time to ask around, and not to understand some strange sense he didn't even understood at all, so he started to search for the information.

Meanwhile in the hospital…

"What is this? Is he using his powers again? And on us?" – a female voice asked, as she was trying to reach a bed, but she was unable to, because Eliot didn't let anyone to touch anything around themselves. Along with her in a room were several patients, that were in the same shoes, floating in the air, above the ground or their beds.

Meanwhile at the mayor's house…

There were floating people in the house, a simple office like room, that was filled with bookcases, shelves, papers and paintings of small chubby people. A similar man to these paintings was there in the room too, and was laughing hard, when he started to shout:

"YES! It really is that one! We must have it, okay boys?!" – said the, middle-aged man, as he was flying around in the room, with ten other man. The others didn't really like their state, but they didn't do anything against it yet.

"After so long time, it finally is back! If you find him, bring him to me! I want him alive! Ten million berries if you take him to me! Just go already. – the chubby man shouted as he laughed and reached out his hands and legs as he was a child in excitement from a good game. While he was laughing and playing while he was floating, all the people disappeared as one of them murmured:

"Room, shambles." - After all of them disappeared and just a few leaves were left behind, the chubby man put his hands together and smiled evilly now, without the playing and laughing:

"It's time. My ancestors waited for this, for so long, and now I am the one who can have it. Yes…" – but soon he was back to reality:

"But when will that fool let me down already?!" – he shouted, as he was floating a few inches higher in the air.

Meanwhile at the town-square…

Eliot was trying to find out Salud's location, but he only found angry people and some, who claimed that he or she, didn't even know, where Salud is. Eliot was thinking after the tenth person, if there is a way to get the exact location of this Salud guy at all from these people, but all he could think about was the marines, he already interrogated before he went out into the desert with Tamir, and Betsy in the hospital, who was lifted, just like those he sensed. It was about a few hundred people he floated, and about fifty who cursed him on his way to the hospital. The way he sensed Betsy was unique of course, and different from the others, because of her strange atomic structure, thanks to her devil fruit. He could not think about anyone else, so he decided to get to her.

In just a few minutes he was at the hospital's door and opened it. The door was locked for some reason, but it was no match for him, and he went straight to the room where he sensed Betsy's effects on her surroundings. Of course, he was followed by curses, and demanding words, from the people in there too, not just the people in the town. These people wanted to be free from his power but although he listened to them, he ignored the curses. He listened to all of them, so he might sense some danger for them, and that was the time, when he realized that he didn't hear begs from them, and they didn't ask for help, so he assumed that all of them knew, he was the one, causing everyone to float in the air. He didn't give the thought much time, because although they were loud, Eliot didn't really care about them, and was walking fast to Betsy's location. When he opened one of the room's door, he was in front of a floating Betsy and a few confused patients already, whom he silenced with his left hand immediately except Betsy.

"Are you against us, now?" – was Betsy's first words, and Eliot looked at her. He couldn't sense her as usual, only the air around her, but it was obvious even without sensing her heart rate, tense body, or her trembling, that she was angry. – "You said you won't bother us and leave to find Salud!" – she shouted, and tried to slap him, and she was surprised when she was able to do it, because Eliot didn't move at all, and let her touch him, even though he didn't let anyone touch anything yet, after he floated everyone. He didn't move, he was not even giving a surprised face, or anger.

"I don't know where he is. Do you?" – he said slowly, and simply as if he didn't even realize the slap she gave him. But as he said it out loud, he sensed someone behind himself, that one who he already floated, but was able to move once before, and he was getting exited, as he didn't just sense, but also saw the man with a sword in his right hand, that he already unsheathed, and was ready to strike with it. Not just ready, but in just a second, the sword was already slashing through Eliot's body. Some in the room were smiling, but one of them was surprised, and she was looking at the slash with fear. The man in front of Eliot was smiling proudly, as he saw he reached the man's neck, and the sword really cut through it, and his head was flying off.

Author notes:

#1. We will stay on this island if Eliot would survive this somehow. :)  
#2. The sensing of Eliot is greatly determined by his concentration, the things he is doing with his power and mostly by his emotions. He might not hear or sense someone talking about him or about some important thing, when he is angry.  
#3. New characters again, and they are not the last.


	10. Secrets of the oasis

Author notes:

#1. 1-3 chapters back, I mentioned that soon, the story will be about the adventures of Eliot (of course if he is still alive) but this might be later, because I realized, that this 'arc' might be a bit longer, and go on for a while, because Salud was not even shown yet.  
#2. This chapter is longer, and I put in more time to write it, so I recommend you to read it carefully, if you want to find the secrets.

Some of the patients watched horrified at the beheaded young boy, who was almost running here, and was talking a second ago.

"That's what you deserve!"

"Yea, nice job Saber!"

"Where were you all this time? This guy beat the commander! We couldn't find him! You should have helped us." – said a few patients, but the man in front of them didn't look at them, he only smiled a bit, as he reached for the head on the ground.

The others in the room were waiting, and almost celebrating. Betsy was still shocked and looked at the beheaded boy she only knew for a few days but noticed something that was strange. The people around her were not aware of it yet, but she looked at them, and still saw all the people floating in the air. In the happy moment, of some criminal's death, they were too occupied with the celebration. It only ended when Saber lifted the head, and the body with his hands, and heard a voice. It was hearable not only to him, but everyone in the room:

"Some good fruit you ate, eh?" – laughed the _head._

The room was in dead silence in a second. The celebration ended, and they all looked at the voice direction. It was not Sabers low and cranky voice. It was the youngster's who was decapitated a second ago. In the room, there was shock, surprise, and some _relief_ too, when Saber reacted to his question:

"You think so?" – the people heard Saber's voice now. Yes, it was completely different from the other, so they were right about the man, and he was alive, but some of them were still in shock, and couldn't believe. When some of them finally started to understand, that the head was talking in Saber's hand _and_ were bold enough, started to talk.

"Ye...Yes! He didn't even bleed! Saber's fruit is so powerful, he can cut anyone without killing them." – a man said still in bad shape of the fact, that a head was talking, and ended half-happy with an awkward laughing, from Saber's power.

"Yea!"

"That's right!"

The people agreed with such words, and one of them went even so far, to praise Saber to the heavens.

"He is the strongest guard! He is much more powerful than the commander! See you fool? Our town's guard is the strongest! You were only a second to get beaten by him!" – he said, but was cut off, when the head talked again, loud enough to be heard by all of them again:

"See ya later, I'm gonna see what this guy wants." – Eliot's head said. The people in the room were silent again, as they tried to swallow the same fact: the head talked again.

"You stay there, I take care of him first." – Saber said, and a minute later, he was out of the room, but they could still hear all the people shouting after them for help, so they might get down onto the ground. While they were getting farther from the room, they met with a few other people, but Saber said the same thing to them too, and just like before, the townspeople were mad at him for it. After the fifth one of them, Saber opened his mouth:

"When will you let them down?" – he asked with not a single emotion recognizable on his face.

"After I'm done with you." – Eliot said, as he was trying to be comfortable in Saber's hand, because while they were walking through the hospital's corridors and rooms, Saber almost dropped him twice.

"How long can you float them?" – Saber asked, still without any visible emotion, and he was not even looking at him now.

"I don't know my exact limits yet. The longest is about a few hours." – Eliot answered, and for that, Saber showed some emotion again that same one Eliot already saw on him. It was the first time since the attack that he showed emotion. He smiled just like at that time.

They got in front of an office's door in a few minutes, and he reached out to the latch that was on it. It was thick and high on the door. It looked strong, even though there was rust on it, and a part was obviously broken off it.

"Are we there yet?" – Eliot asked.

"If you don't shut up, I'll cut you into some more." – he said, as he pulled the latch and opened the door. Eliot sensed, that something changed at the other side of the door, before he opened it, that must have been done with his ability to teleport or something like that.  
Stairs were in front of them in the dark place.

"Room." – murmured the man, and in a second, they were in a small room. In front of them were a desk, around and on it were several papers scattered around everywhere. It was not simply untidy, it was a complete mess and the whole place looked like a hurricane was storming it just a minute ago. Half of the paper was in a puddle, because one of the walls was letting in water from somewhere, and it was even crumbled a bit. Saber knew this place. He walked straight to a door that was so big, even an elephant could easily walk through it. The huge door was clearly made to not let in or out anyone or anything. It was high, wide and looked thick too, made from iron or something like that. This was a strange moment for Eliot. When he noticed that he can sense this room, the hospital, and others as usual, but anything from that specific room they were headed. It didn't happen in the last days, since he used this new power that he barely understood, that he couldn't sense a room. He felt weaker and strange, as the man opened the door with a high-pitched creak sound. Even when he stepped in, he couldn't sense anything around himself with his abilities, only with his eyes could he see what was there, in the hall-like huge room, probably under the hospital, filled with cages.

'That man must have come out of here, that I floated, and he is gone now.' – Eliot thought, as he remembered the insensible man, that suddenly became visible for his abilities just before he went to Betsy, to ask about Salud.

"This is your new home" – said the voice from above his head. – "You shall sleep well in one of these cages. They are at least as comfortable as the hospital's rooms." – he said with a smirk and used his devil fruit power to teleport Eliot into one of the opened cages, that automatically closed, and locked itself, not just locking out anyone, but locking in Eliot, who was on the floor now. After the cage was closed, he tried to sit up, but he felt some danger. He listened to his instincts and jumped back a step. Standing in the cage now, he saw a needle pierced into the ground of the cage, that was made from simple stone.

Saber laughed some.

"You are pretty jumpy. But there will be more like that. Be careful!" – he said, and turned around to walk away, but after a few steps, he stopped, and looked back at Eliot.

"Hope you'll sleep better, with your head at the right place." – he said laughing and was already gone when Eliot was done looking at his legs and hands to make sure his statement was true, that his head is really at its place.

After he was done, with a confused look on his face, he looked around and searched for him in the dark, but couldn't see him anymore. Saber was gone. After that, he tried to look for any other people who might be there with him. All he could see was torches or some light far away from him. Guards or other prisoners weren't there. The explanation of the whole situation was late too, because he didn't see a soul there from who could ask a thing. This was not the only problem. He got irritated by the fact, that they just left him there and nothing was going on. He stomped on the ground to let some of the irritation go away, when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. It was like if something bit him in return, so he snatched his leg, thinking it was a mosquito, but was surprised, when he hit something else, and caused it to bring more pain in his leg. It was a needle. He was surprised as his mind was processing the information, that he didn't sense it at all with his new powers, that it was not just a mosquito, but the same kind of needle that missed him for the first time. He only discovered these powers a few days ago, so his mind was not calibrated to it yet, and so he was realizing it only at this moment.

'I can't sense anything.' – he thought. In that instant, he remembered _that_ feeling that he felt a long time ago, and that he never ever wanted to remember to, or feel again. It was the shaking of his bones and mind, it was that one feeling that can easily paralyze anyone but the strongest or the complete idiots. It was fear of losing it. He didn't want that power to vanish, it was his, and he wanted to beat so many people with it. He needed that power. He tried to focus, and desperately concentrated, if he might be able to use it again and move the cage or the bed, but was unable to do so, because of some sudden sleepiness that caught him, and he immediately reached for the needle to wrench it out, as he gritted his teeth.

"Won't happen again!" – he hissed. – "Never again!" – he squeezed hard, as he fought with the sleepiness and the needle that was surprisingly deep in his thigh. It was at least three inches inside it, but was thin, so he barely felt it, when he could finally get it out, leaving a small bloody point on his thigh, where the needle caused the smaller damage. The bigger one was the drug that obviously was on the needle.

The anger that emerged after he was reminded to the memory of the fear he once felt did not melt, from just taking it out, and the drug was still working in him with more power than before, so he wanted to act fast and he stepped closer to one side of the bars but was surprised by another attack. He saw it from the corner of his eye, that other needles were shot out from a robot, and it seemed slow enough to him, to try to divert it so he started to focus his abilities and make them disappear.

He couldn't escape in this small cell, nor jump out of the way of them now, and he didn't even want to. He only wanted to make this cage perish and destroy this whole place. The fear and the anger were working in him along with the sleeping poison and so, he could barely and only _divert_ , all the needles with an airwave that he sent, by moving the air around himself, from his way in the direction of the needles. All those that were flying to him were sent into other directions, and he was unharmed. Relaxing was not option though, because this was one of his last breaths before the violently pursuing sleepiness took over, and he knew it. When he felt that the drug got to his head, he let his upper body down to hang a bit, along with his arms, as he thought for a minute, gritted his teeth once more and said quietly:

"Clear… out…!" – and with his last bit of sense, he made his blood clear from the poison atom by atom, and felt immediately better, as he drew out the drug slowly, but the process' speed was accelerating, as Eliot felt himself more powerful by every atom of this drug that left and was out of his body. In just about ten minutes, he was done.

"Finally…" – he exhaled, and breathed heavily as he stood up straight, and looked around to see the next thing he wanted to get rid of. The bars of the cell looked just as strong as before, but Eliot did not care about it.

"The next thing is this…" – he said and focused around himself. The air he could move was not much, only the air-atoms, that were close to his skin could he manipulate, just like before, when he diverted the needles.

At that time though, he didn't notice it, but he was only able to move the air close to his skin, just that small amount, and so he felt a bit disappointed now, especially when he thought about how he lifted that huge amount of sand, that could have covered the whole town just a few hours ago.

When he diverted the needles, he was too focused on the sleepiness, but now, he could move the air much easier, and he started to move the atoms, so it became a fast-moving wind around his skin.

"This wind feels good" – he laughed, completely forgetting about his anger and fear. He was concentrating now, on this wind, and made the air move faster and faster. The air was a bit farther from his skin now, but he could still control it. As he increased the speed of its movement, he almost fell from an explosion-like sound, that it made, and he immediately covered his ears, but laughed at it. The air was still controllable, and he made it move so fast now, that the things in the cell were getting affected by it. The bed and the table were pushed to the cell's sides, and the pillows were already flown out of it, as the wind was so strong now, even a man could be sent flying by it. His clothes were raging in the wind, and he was smiling, when he raised his hands and sent the air he manipulated to the cage bars, that held him inside. With loud creaks and scraping sounds, the cage bend like if it was rubber, and was torn out like paper at several parts.

When he was done, he let the air to slow down on its own way, and let it go freely wherever it wanted to, and he looked around to see if the cell needed some more, to let him out. He laughed hard as he saw, that only a few bars held out the pressure of the air he sent, and even those were all bend. He quickly went to the biggest _door_ that he just made and jumped out through that. He was surprised by the sudden weakness and landed like a ragdoll. He fell with a low voice. After one minute, Eliot was still on the floor and didn't move. His eyes were in tears from the pain that the fall caused. He desperately tried to focus on the surroundings. He couldn't. He felt weak and lost, as he tried to move his arms, but he couldn't.

'What is going on?' – he thought. – 'I can't even move. I have no strength left. Even my eyes are closing.'

"He really got out!" – a voice, that Eliot heard from far.

"Are you sure?" – another questioned.

"Yes, but he fell. He's still laying on the floor." – she said. A young girl's voice was it. She seemed to be able to see him.

"Really?" – the older said, and changed her voice to a loud one, as she tried to call out to Eliot. – "Hey! Stand up! You should get up and help us out too!" – she said.

Eliot heard their voices, but was unable to answer… Until he heard something that shook his heart: crying. In that second his muscles tensed, and he got up from the floor slowly, because he felt almost as weak as before. 'Where's that sea-stone?' – he thought and searched his body with the same slow movements, so he might not fall from the weakness. He was done with his hands, shoulders and all his upper body, when he saw a small piece of sea-stone in his shin, that must have got under his skin when he fell. When he tried to touch it, the weakness got even bigger, and he barely got it out, without falling again.

"Stop crying, I'm coming." – he called out in the dark, so he might be able to calm the girl, that was still crying. Eliot started to walk. He was trying to sense the girls he heard, but for a few minutes he could only hear the crying.

'This way.' -he thought and went straight to their direction. The sobbing got louder now.

"Calm down, there's no problem, we will get out from here." – she said. Eliot saw them now. A cage, that held back two girls. One of them was about seven years old, and the other was twice as much. Both had blonde hair and looked like each other. Eliot walked slowly to them. He was moving closer now, and observing everything around him, because he wanted to concentrate his power, and scan the hall, but just like before, he couldn't. This place seemed to his senses, as a bleb under the ground. He couldn't see or hear anyone, but these girls, and although it was dark, he could clearly see them.

"Who are you?" – he asked as he got next to their cage. The older girl who was trying to calm the other was startled by him. She didn't know he was there, and even now, she seemed to be searching for him in the dark. She definitely was unable to see him.

'This must be the effect of the devil fruit too.' – he thought, because he knew it was pitch dark, but he could easily see the girl who was obviously blinded by the darkness.

"P… Prisoners… Who are _you_?" – she asked still a bit afraid of the unknown man, although it was her, who asked help.

"I'm Eliot, right here. You don't need to fear." - he said, but didn't move closer to the bars, as he feared, he might lose his strength again. – "Why are you here, and what is this place?" – he asked. Both the girls were trying to find him now, but only the smaller could see him, and looked straight into his eyes, while she was forming glasses with her small hands.

"Tell him." – she said. For this, the older leaned close to her, and asked silently, but Eliot could still hear what they were talking about, and so he thought about his devil fruit again.

'I can hear them, even though they are whispering. Is this the devil fruit's effect?'

"Are you sure?" – the younger looked at her with a smile.

"Yea, he's a good guy." – was all she said to her, without the hand-glasses she formed before, and at that moment, the older girl looked at the thought direction Eliot was in and started to talk.

"We ate a devil fruit, and they are holding us here for that. We've been here for weeks now. And… I don't know what this place is."

"Can you free us?" – asked the small girl, almost interrupting her. Eliot did not hesitate and lifted his hands. He sent similar airwaves that struck to the cage loudly and so fast, that it shattered. This time he sensed them finally.

'I shall destroy all these cages, so I might sense them too.' - he thought. The younger girl she sensed, watched him, while the older was hugging her in a protective way, as Eliot lifted his hands high, above his head, and showed some pained expression, because of the hard concentration, to be able to start massive shocks and airwaves strong enough to shatter the hundreds of cages, like theirs in the hall. His eyes were closed for the better focusing. He started with the closest cages, he could see before, when he was trying to find these girls. When he was done, the girls knew it was over, because the loud, ear-hurting sounds ended, those that was from the shattering, bending and tearing of the cages. He opened his eyes, and let down his right hand, while he motioned the left, still in the air.

'I can still use my power, I can really sense them…' – he thought and was relieved completely because he sensed everyone in the hall, after he destroyed their cells, the cages, that did not let them free. He sensed hundreds of sleeping people, that were in similar cages to his. He started to float all of them at once and was trying to examine them from the far. Hundreds of prisoners were floating closer to Eliot and the girls, while it was obvious, that they were sleeping. Eliot sensed it, and was trying to find out the reason for their abnormal state.

'Everyone should be up to such noise.' – Eliot thought, and started to use his senses to see, what was going on. In just a minute, Eliot's face distorted, and only the small girl could see why, as she was using her 'glasses' again.

'They are beaten… Women and children also… Half-dead…In coma… and drugged…' – he thought, as he gritted his teeth with more power at every one of the things he thought, and started to heal all of them immediately. They weren't free from the drug, that he got from the needle that pierced into his thigh, and he started to clear their bloods too, so they might wake up, but he let them sleep if they wanted after so many shock and pain, their body and soul needed it. They were asleep, even after he gathered them in one place, where he stood with the girls he set free first. A few minutes passed as he was thinking and examining all the people around him one more time, so now, he was sure, no one was hurt, and he really healed all of them. When he looked around himself he saw hundreds of sleeping men, women, and children. They were all ok now, but he still felt anger for what their captors did. He sighed to calm down a bit and let himself relax just a minute, so he might be able to forgive them, but soon, he was thinking about this place, and it's destruction. Soon he got to the important part, that he didn't know.

'Why are these people locked inside here?' and the most important question 'Is there any more, that are held captive?' After he thought about the situation, he lifted his gaze on the two other people who were not sleeping.

"What is going on here?"

Author notes:

#1. Did you find all the devil fruit users? I think all of these are canon.  
#2. I was thinking about that few hundred people that are (was) in the cells. There's about 166 devil fruits we know about (canon, non-canon etc.) so these hundreds of people have devil fruit powers we don't know.  
#3. The huge amount of power and the power these people have, should be guarded by powerful people, right? Well... Salud is the most powerful marine of the last hundred years...


	11. Danger on its way

Author nothes:

#1. I'm trying to give more detail into the events. In the last one, and this chapter also. I hope the story gets better by it.

A few minutes before…

"Sir! Please! Listen to me! He escaped from his sea-stone cell, the whole prison is from that, but he could still use his power!" – a man shouted. – "We have to act! All the Den-Den mushis are showing him now! He really is a threat! Please sir! He was in there in a second ago, but he could easily get out. We might lose our other prisoners too!" – when this man was done with the shouting, a calm voice was hearable from the other side of the Den-Den mushi.

"I said you should catch him. You don't need to worry about Salud, I can send you to Impel Down myself, I don't need his approval. Got it?" – he said, and started to shout just like the other before – "I am the owner of this town! Everyone and everything that's in this town is mine here! So, don't try to lose or harm my toys. I told you before, and don't you dare lose that new one." – he said and with a second pause, he continued –"If you lose that fruit, _I'll_ torture you before I send you to that forsaken prison. Send everyone against him, or trick him, I don't care! If you lose him, you are dead. Understood?! – the voice ended, and a loud click was hearable, as the other one slammed down the Den-Den mushi.

The man who was in fear now, was in front of several screens, that showed cells, all containing at least one prisoner. Among the perfectly standing cages was one, that was different. It was shattered into pieces and was torn apart. This one was the boy's who was now, out of the cage, and the screens showed him, how he started to free all the prisoners inside the hall. The man stood up from the desk and started the go in circles.

"That bastard! He really freed them." – he murmured, and in his angry state, he gritted his teeth and cursed the mayor for some time. After he was done, he started calling several people on the Den-Den mushi, to go and catch the escaped prisoners. After he was done with calling the best fighters and the guards, he stopped.

'I might call him too…' – he thought, and hesitantly picked up the handset for one last call.

Close to the desert island, on the sea…

"If you are telling the truth, that's good, but I'm warning you. It's better if you flee before I get there if your story was all made up. If I set my foot on that pathetic piece of sand for nothing, I will sink the whole of it along with all of you." – a man said, and hung up with a great smile on his face. He was laying on a bed and his eyes were closed, while he called out loud:

"Bon! We have a new destination! It's Misei!" – he shouted, and it was hearable in the captain's courter, as the crewmember cried out in agreement. He heard a few others too, that started to talk about Misei. He tensed a bit for one of their sentences.

"Wonder how Nikolai goes with the research." – one of his crewmen said. The captain, still on the bed, opened his eyes, and called out again.

"Sherry! Come in." – he said.

"Yes!" – came a woman's answer. And a minute later, the door of the captain's room was opening. A tall woman came in. She was wearing a deep-blue dress. Her brown hair was so long, it reached her knees, and she was holding her hair while she folded her arms, as she stood in front of the captain. The man was still on his bed, and he only looked at her for a second. After that, he looked at the ceiling.

"What do you think?" – he asked finally, after a few seconds of silence. The face of hers, was not showing emotion. She didn't even talk, nor make any move. Only did she answer, when the captain looked at her with his piercing eyes for the second time.

"If we get close to that island, the marines will not tolerate it." – she said, with a slight of tense in her voice, probably from the captain, and his gaze, that was enough to make her nervous.

"You mean what? I shall stay and watch, as one of the ancient fruits releases its powers?" – he asked. Although he was talking slowly and calm, the woman's nervousness increased, and her tenseness told the truth about the man's inside, that surely was not calm at all, like his voice. The captain was fearsome, even more with his calm manners.

"I'm only saying, you should take care of him on the ship. If we are to fight against the marines, we might even…" – she said, but didn't finish it. She didn't stop, because she thought the captain would be angry at her for such speak. She knew he would be, and already is. That was no the case. She stopped, because she was afraid of the future, because she knew that the time will come, when they have to fight against the marines, with a captain like him. The man did not even hide his feelings anymore and looked at her with a predator like grin.

"We might even? What? Hm…? Lose to that pathetic bunch of idiots?" – the tall woman looked much shorter now, as the captain's words weighed on her shoulders. – "You mean that _I_ would lose against _those_ dimwit fools? The so-called admirals? The fleet admiral? Or you are afraid of those assassins? The CP-0?" – the man asked with the same grin on his face. – "How long were you on this ship? Don't you remember the things you saw, when you were with us?" – he asked, and looked at the ceiling again, while he folded his hands on the back of his head and got comfortable. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I can't be defeated by such trash, even if they would make their hands dirty again, that they cleaned and washed with me. They won't make me lose. I will kill them if they'll try to use me as soap again. That's the way of mine. I chose it, because they all claimed me as the enemy. I would like to see their faces, when the rebellions will start." – he said and chuckled at that.

"Even after they did try everything, all they can do at that time is, to pray and die horribly." – he laughed at that again for a minute, and after he was done, he looked at her only with his eyes turning to her direction, still with a smile on his face.

"You may get the hell out of here, if you have no good comment." – he ended and waited her to leave.

"If… I go alone?" – she said suddenly, but with the same nervousness.

"You might kill yourself…" – he said, looking at her and he suddenly blurt out in laughter – "Well I like the idea, not that I don't, but what if you really kill yourself, hm…?" – he stopped the laughing in a few seconds, and looked at the ceiling again as he thought. – "I have to get another navigator. I don't like that you see. You are not to be wasted, even for that fruit." – he ended. The woman thought for a few seconds, and became tense, so much, she left marks on her hands, while her arms were still fold together around herself and her hair protectively, but she seemed even more tense in her whole body from fear, or something else. She made an angry face, but just for a second, so the captain didn't notice it. She closed her eyes and opened them several times, before she talked.

"This one thing is my _wish_." – she said while she closed her eyes for the length of the sentence and opened it again. She saw the wide evil grin on the captain face one more time, smiling like a devil himself, when he knew he won, and that terrible gaze was at _her_.

"Good girl. You shall go alone, but _only_ this time." – he said. The captain stayed on his bed, while she left the cabin, and let out a big sigh, after the door was closed, but she soon tensed back again, as she heard a great evil laugh from her back, through the cabin's door, and she instantly started to run away from it as far as she could, with at least as great anger as the captain's laugh was.

She was running, but as she reached the railing, she could not run farther, and she stopped and looked up at the sky. A tear was in her eye, but after a second, she wiped it off, and looked down at the ship.

The cabin was at the highest point on the ship. The manmade vehicle created to conquer the seas, was in her view, and was easy to see the whole of it from this high. There was no crow's nest, but the place where she was, it was the highest point on the ship.

It was almost a perfect circle shaped massive and enormous place, with fifty-two turrets that were guarded by several person. 30 feet high stone fence with 20 feet thickness, was the first guard, that protected everything inside, against anyone or anything, common man and cannon was not enough to destroy it. The turrets and the walls were at the edge of the ship, giving a massive protected island look to the great ship. It was looking like a town, surrounded with great defenses, and ready to war. Next to the town was a palace too, that gave the look to the place, of a kingdom, from the outside. At the top of that great palace was the captain's cabin, that the owner usually used, just like at this moment.

The ship did not only look like a town, or a capital city, it literally was a ruler's town, with a few thousands of citizens. Not just with houses, but with everything that needed to survive on the sea. There was a river too. It was from the huge lake, at the palace, that was always filled with water. The river was big enough for the whole population and it was filled with fish and crabs. It also nourished a not so small lake, that was surrounded by trees and several houses. Duo to the manmade plans, to create such place, the town was greatly symmetrical, along with the palace and the lake. It also looked great from the palace's top, because the town was closer to it, and the lake was after the middle-town showing everything for everyone who was up at the palace.

The river that went through the way to the town, was divided into three, before the main river entered the streets of the town. The water separated next to a small hill, which was filled with animals usually, just like now. It was about a hundred or so roe-deer there. Close to that hill started the forest, in a way, that the town and the lake was also hugged by it, and the two rivers, that was around the town and the forest were hugging the whole place, except the turrets and the walls. The three rivers had also a lot of gates, and the civilians made them crowded, but not just the gates, but the whole town was active, like if it was some festival going on.

Around the town, were fields, that fed animals, and gave herbs, grains, and vegetables to the whole town. There was the forest around the fields and the town, that started at the hill in front of the place. The huge forest was also filled with life. It held all kinds of animals, but no predators. The market was filled with meat this way.

The main river was headed into the lake. The two tributaries went deep into the forest, at their last section, and flowed into an underground lake, that was also designed. This underground lake was to stabilize the huge ship, that would overturn from the great powers that the sea and the storms exerted on it every time a wave, or a small rain came. The huge lake under the surface let out only a small amount of water into the sea, when it was filled. The great machine like half iron-made lake was hid by the ground and was greatly working while thousands of people were unknowingly depended on it.

The lives of everyone on the island like place, was at this machine's designers' and builders' hands, when they made it, but they did a perfect work, because the storms didn't even push the island-like ship, when they roared, and the speed of it was also amazing despite its size. The ship was bigger than the smallest islands of the East-, or the South-Blue, and it could go by the power of sea currents, almost as fast, as a marine battleship. It was greatly designed and held a great power, weapons, arms, and manpower also.

While the woman looked at all the places she could see from here, she noticed a small thing in the far, and felt, as the island was starting to move.  
It _really_ started to move, because the speed was accelerating as the woman on the top of the palace, behind the railing of the cabin, was still looking at the great fortress and the island. She could not think of its beauties, nor the greatness, or the perfect design. She could see only the place that held her, and see the one place that would make her free for one last time in the far, where they were headed.

Author notes:

#1. I think it's obvious who owns this island.  
#2. I tried to describe the place, that I'll call just island or ship from now on, but I failed in my eyes. Sorry.  
#3. I already mentioned Nikolai, in the first or the second chapter I guess. Be aware, that almost, or every character I mention is important. Even the unnamed patients has their role in the story. (Detective Conan is the perfect example of this in my mind, that **Everything is** important and only has a connection with the specific episode's main case. If something was mentioned like Naoki the football star, **it _is_ connected** to the case that happens in that story, that needs to be solved by the main character. Actually, I hate this, and so my characters are not only making things for the story. They are making things that are not necessary, but fun, or had to be said because I want to make them appear more visible to the you. I also mention things, that are important in the late-story. Hope this note didn't anger you.  
#4. Next chapter is close, but might take a while, because I wrote the chapter I wanted to publish next, and here I am, publishing something else. This might happen again, so I'm not promising the date.


	12. Ugly truth

Author notes:  
#1. There are some really dirty thing described in this chapter. I was thinking about giving it a +18, but in the end I didn't. Be careful though, this might not make you feel good.  
#2. It took a lot of time to release this, sorry.

At Eliot…

"What is going on here?" – he asked, loud enough to be hearable to the girls, who were sitting on a bed. Everything was scrapped into pieces, and trash was the decoration of the whole place. Only this one bed was in one piece, even though there were several other beds, more than the prisoners, not more, only one survived Eliot's powers, as he broke the cages, and set the people free. The whole place was in unseen condition now. Broken iron, rocks, and rubbish was all around the girls and Eliot too, as far as they could see. Trash-built hills and several thousands of sharp iron pieces were everywhere, and the whole place was still as dark as a cave. There were only a few torches, that Eliot pulled close to themselves, so they could easily see each other. He did this, even though he could see them just fine, with his eyes. This was not intentional, but his body reacted to his changes. The fruit he ate made him see better than he could ever see normally and hear louder and clearer he did before. If needed, his senses were humiliating predator senses. He did something unintentionally to his muscles too and was able to easily lift a few adults without much struggle, and he felt himself filled with physical strength. He felt the potent in himself, while he was placing the prisoners on softer places, and pillows, that were still intact. He felt himself able. He was able to help these people, and he could easily help more if he could find such men, living in wasted places like this one. All this was, after the girls sit to that one bed, the only furniture that was not harmed at all, and was the closest to them. The girls looked for the sea-stone pieces, and for their luck, which was Eliot's doing in the reality, the bed was farther from the pieces of the cages', so they could easily sit there, with no worries. It was obvious for Eliot, that they wanted to avoid any connection with the sea-stone pieces that were scattered everywhere, and that's why he placed everything in order, so the girls could sit, and not just because he wanted to be kind, but also, because he wanted to ask a few questions. The girls could sit there as long as he was done with the questioning, or while he kept himself back from destroying the whole place.

After the major noises, and sounds of destruction were gone, great silence was in the place. This was before Eliot put everyone to sleep on pillows, and comfortable places. It didn't happen yet. Eliot saw something else before that. After he destroyed so much, the whole place was like a graveyard, with no life in it, only the small torches were showing the people on the bed, and only the small girl did see Eliot now, no one else, the only one person, who was not in dead silence, and paralyzed.

He was just standing there. Not moving, much, only his hands. Hands with pressure, holding to something. Gripping it with all his strength, and bleeding through his grip. His eyes were opened and saw everything with them. Not with his ability, but his own eyes. Horror, the place of death. Hell and suffering. Sins unforgivable. Doomed to this place. Forsaken to their very souls.

'What happened here…?' – he thought, and his tears started to flow.

"This place… Must be undone…" – he murmured not even trying to fight with his tears, as they flow like rivers of sorrow and pain for them. The people before him. Once strong men, with not enough life in them to move, but not just them. Once beauties, women, not recognizable to their loved ones, but not ended with them. Once happy, playing little children were there too. Their terrific state… There were no exception. As Eliot looked at the people there, he barely was able to hold himself from falling on his knees.

Not just the men, tortured and cut all over their bodies, still in their blood. But worse too, hildren and women almost strangled. Their small and fragile bodies covered with bruises, scratches, all kinds of signs of harm and hurt, poison in all their bodies, dirt, sand and mud on their faces, almost making them unrecognizable as human anymore. Greyish pieces of clothes, barely covering any of their shame and half-dead from starvation. So thin, even their tendons and bones visible, skin on that and nothing more, of their bodies. Only worse. Injuries filled with infections, black from dead muscle and barely breathing small girls, and boys. Women in their own waste, and children bitten on their arms and legs. Part of their meat missing and all in never ending nightmare, drugged, overdosed and smelling like rotten meat, dirt and waste, almost unbearable for Eliot. He saw them all. Looking around himself. One by one. All and every one of them. He sensed their losses in their bodies, completely, and when he realized the small children those, not even five years old in even worse state, not even normal to be alive in those bodies. Bodies not capable of living anymore, were lying on the floor. He looked at those, when it really happened. He was done. It was the last barrier in his heart. It was too much. He fell on his knees. Crying with his whole hearth, and soul, punching the floor rhythmically so hard, his already bleeding hands let out more and more of his liquid life, and the floor bend to his strength. He didn't stop just by that. He cried there without listening to anything around himself, uncontrollably dropping his arms and head into every direction, and beating the floor with his hands for minutes. He tore apart the floor, and made a huge crater with his continuous punches, that didn't stop because the pain in his heart didn't want to go away. It stayed there, and wanted only one thing, but it was impossible.

Some time later, in Eliot's mind, the pictures of the people and their pain in front of him were not just tortured people anymore. To this man, they were something else, even through his pain, he knew it, and started to feel it. They were people he _must_ help. People in too much need. Need for everything that is possible and impossible. They were not on the edge, no. They already were falling, and were fallen so deep, they didn't even have a slight of hope from getting out of this hell. Eliot was not ready yet for such things. As he felt, he must help, more and more, his eyes were shut, because of the intense crying, but his ears were wide open and in increasing pain. He heard their hearth rate as they were falling, and breathings, heavy and loud. The inhaling of hundreds and also their heart pumping got him into so much pain in just a minute, he couldn't hold himself, and concentrating more on the people around himself, because it could have make him lose his mind, or his consciousness.

Second time in his life happened to him, that he wanted to help so much, he cried his heart out. But now he was actually able to do so. Able to destroy the whole place and break the spine of the man who did this whole thing to all the people in the hall. His memories were getting back to the first time, and his soul was not present for minutes, but when his memories ended, he was back.

The tormented soul made his way back to himself, and his body at this. He lifted his right hand, still weak from the crying, while he was shaking. At that moment, the ceiling exploded, like if a bomb exploded, and the parts of the ceiling started to fell, but not for long, as Eliot lifted himself a bit, and with the support of his right knee still on the floor, he stood up. It took a half minute or so, but the ceiling didn't fall on them. He stopped it, and pushed aside in the air that tons of debris.

Still with his tears, he raised his hands into the air. The people around were pulled by Eliot to himself nice and easy, lifting them high enough, so none of the trash reached them. The hole in the ceiling lit them, glorifying their tortured bodies in the air, while they slowly moved into Eliot's direction.

For the stench came the answer from above, a great waterfall. The hole he made let in a great amount of water, making the halfdead people hid, and invisible for everyone. Only the water came with the freshness, and clearing power enough, so all the freed people in the air were getting washed, but Eliot did not let them suffocate by such great amount of water. He made the river flow slow, and he slowly washed everyone with great but sluggish moves. In the process, not only the dirt and smell came off, and were washed, but some of their clothes were also washed _away_. Eliot felt sick now, and quickly looked for clothes. Of course he was looking in the stores of the town, with his senses, but he didn't find enough there. He was not sure, how to create clothes this fast from nothing, because the water was not endless. For these hundreds of people, he needed a lot of water. He was also damn sure, none of them should be seen naked in such a bad shape, and that all of them should be dressed in front of strangers, like himself, and all the prisoners. As he was thinking about it, and tried to come up with an idea, he remembered the two girls behind himself. He quickly examined their clothes. Those clothes were actually in good shape.

'The two of them must have been dumped in here recently, and that's why they are still in good shape.' – he thought. After he was done, he closed his eyes. He reached far out from the town, the oasis, and the desert. So far, no one could see there. His hometown where he was born. Images in his head, in front of him. The twenty houses, and a small well in the middle of it. The small fancy houses and the gardens of the people living there, with a huge plantation of cotton around them. He thought about it for a second, but he motioned with his hands, and caught all of it, and lifted them, while he also pulled them into his place. The huge amount of cotton looked like snow, and was forming into fabric, and lines. He heard or sensed - he was unable to tell anymore- the people that he knew from the far past, calling out, and fearing what happens. The crying and the fear of them was more than enough to make himself feeling so guilty, his legs almost gave out. H was unable to go on with the fortune of his hometown, and he called out loud.

"I'm taking this, but I'll pay for it! Just wait!" – as his senses were sharp like never, he saw the calm faces now, and some of them called out to him, like if they heard him. Eliot was not sure, because he opened his eyes now, and focused only on the cotton. He created them. Clothes. Forming in the air, while they were coming down, through the hole, Eliot made. Several clone of the girls clothes, and his own, and some he remembered from his past.

This was not the end though. He didn't put the clothes on them yet. He was examining everyone there. He did not fear their death anymore, because he was sure before, that the main reason these people were here, to be tortured, and he also checked them, if they were in real danger, and those who were, he already healed under the waterfall. The next thing was, to wash out the poison, and infection. He was done with that fast. He only needed to heal their not so serious injuries now, and clear their blood, so none of them would sleep for long from the overdosed drugs they got.

After an hour, he was done with everyone, but he made them all sleep, before he would actually let them see the bright future ahead. Because that was when he destroys this place.

The waterfall he washed the prisoners in was gone now. It didn't last long, after Eliot dressed up everyone, still in the air. All of them in new clothes now, sleeping on ground. It was almost peaceful. The girls were also sleeping. Eliot didn't want them, to be tired at the first day of their freedom. The ground that Eliot shaped and bend to his will, was perfectly comfortable for everyone, and barely hearable snores where soundlessly calming the area, as the people were getting ready for the next day of their life.

Author notes:

#1. Hope it was not that bad with the ugly truth.  
#2. Information about Eliot, or at least a few pieces.  
#3. The next chapter is not ready yet, but I hope I'll finish it faster than this one. (The truth is, I was done with this, but didn't want to release it, because of those prisoners bad shape. The truth is, not everything is written in the description, that happened to these people.


	13. Lion and healer

Author notes:  
#1. After some time - as I usually continue the story. Well, I upload this chapter monts after the last one. Work, school, God, and others happened. I won't get into detail, but see, that you might get another chapter sooner, or not, I don't know the future.  
#2. I kind of liked to write this chapter. Especially the end.

After some time...

Deep silence was there. The fog spread in the morning and the whole place was filled with it. Nothing was moving or making a noise, at least nothing that made anyone nervous.

Although the dept of the silence was not coming from death, but from the preparing for life itself. Everyone was sleeping now. The prison was filled with man, woman and children resting on the floor. Only one was awake. This man was not trying to sleep, nor was he lying on the floor, that was cracked and split into several hundreds of huge pieces or was he sitting on the few intact uncomfortable furniture. He was standing, but not waiting. He was fighting in himself.

In his mind, there were only those few things that really mattered now. Half of them, were from the warmth of readiness to do - anything. To help in every possible way. The other half was far more important than just one act of charity or only one act from the loving God. He was in the middle of the fierce battle between his feelings, when something interrupted the flow of his thoughts and feelings, and made an instant victory on his attention.

Some men were headed down on the stairs. It was the way he came from, and he was slightly surprised by them, because of the several seastone pieces, and huge parts of the walls, that were solid seastone. He didn't move much, just shook his right hand, and put some pressure on the arriving men, so they could never reach this hall, what was the bedroom for so many at this moment. The power of Eliot was not something the people that tried to get to him were able to resist. They gave in, and fell onto the floor, some of them crying out from the immense push they felt on their whole body, but their cries did not reach the sleeping ears, only Eliot could sense it.

"Maybe it's time." – he said, as he easily lifted up into the air, and started to hover over the seastone pieces that would cause him to lose his strength, and eventually he got to the doors, and the people he made to fall on the floor. There were several. Eliot could sense more and more coming to this place.

"The town has smaller numbers than you do, tell me now, where is your boss?" – said Eliot, while he let all the people to lift their heads. Some of the faces were full of struggle, while others were dirty and they even dared to smile.

"You are all done for. All of you will die even if you are a devil fruit user, you will die by him" – one said.

"That's right" – others shouted.

"You are nothing compared to our boss!" – another said. Some other tried to speak too, but Eliot snapped. Pushed all of them into the ground hard enough to bend the stones, and a lot of the men cried out, while they fell unconscious from the great power.

"Enough of this kind of talk. Make some sense you fools! – yes, something snapped in Eliot. Watching these people. Talking like that to him, who just beat all of them so easily.

"You are all so full of yourselves! Think just for one minute you morons, trusting in your bosses, like they are any other than you, capable of doing something good or anything besides causing pain." – he said, now letting them out of his power completely. It was no matter now, because none of them could stand up, even if they would try. Some of them were conscious, even their bones were shattered into pieces, so they just couldn't stand up. Eliot was getting angry again, like he did, when he saw this whole thing through. He was getting so mad, as he clenched his fists, and shouted:

"Your bosses are nothing! All of you are! Imprisoning men, women and children." – he was struggling with his power, trying hard, not to kill all of them, and a great roaring was hearable from his direction, because of the particles all around himself, that lifted up, and shattered into dirt from the great speed they were moved by Eliot. He was still in the air. His hair tossed into every direction, and so his clothes, as he concentrated, not to lose the control of his power. He sure looked like a beast.

"You think you can beat their anger?! You all will suffer for what you did! – he shouted, and with a quick move, he rose his hands open palmed. Those who were still able to see it, hoped for their boss to come, because this man, was tearing the ceiling of the place, tens of meters of dirt and stone like paper. The ground was shaking hard and made sounds it does when a volcano erupts.

In the town, at the surface, buildings were shaking, and tottering and the ground was moving like a galloping horse's back, it was getting serious, and some of the town's important buildings, shops, but mostly the hospital started to collapse. It was hard to see anything normally, when this oasis became almost one with the desert. Even the lake was getting a hard time. It let out a huge amount of fresh water into the ground. A few minutes passed with this huge apocalyptic event, until everyone understood what this whole thing was, or at least, who was responsible for the whole situation.

A man was emerging from the dept, in the middle of the half-collapsed hospital. his hair was uncontrollably tossed around, and the wind was strong around him, so much, the buildings walls got tossed around too, and a tornado was forming around the man, while several bodies emerged after him. Hundreds of them. A few were tossed on the ground, but most of them got carried with Eliot's power to some other place, while he stayed and looked for everyone who might be part of this underground prison. He didn't ask anyone, he listened, and heard several hundreds of talks, all around the oasis. In about ten seconds, he calmed down the roaring wind, and started to bring back the town as it was, before his anger.

"All this…" – he started, but stopped, and his eyes narrowed, as he said with a fearful voice: "Found you…"- he said, and in an instant, he stopped the recollection of the walls, the rebuilding of the homes, houses, and the hospital, he was flying. Not just simply lifted into the air, or levitating, he was so fast, that in just a second, he was there.

A nicely decorated house with statues, and huge door. At least until the earthquake-like ground shaking. It was more like a rundown building now. Broken windows, fallen statues and cracked walls. The fence that was from brick was also affected by the huge power. A lot of brick fell out of their original places, and were on the ground now. A few men was there in the door, probably trying to save some of the fortune out of the house, so it wouldn't get damaged.

"You idiots! Faster already! Get out all the paintings. That another idiot! What is he doing?! Destroying my town!" – one of the servants faced him, because he wanted to say something, but the man gave him a huge slap, and shouted at him, while he got so red like a carrot, and spitted on him with every word he said:

"What are you doing?! Don't stop you moron! Are you going to pay for my portraits and statues?! Go already you stupid asshole!" – as fast as the servant could, he pulled himself up, and started to save all the stuff he could.

"This can't be." – he murmured after his servants get into the house and he was alone for a minute. "Saber himself put him in there, how the hell did he get out?" – he said, but was surprised by piercing eyes, almost killing him, and an unbelievably strong hand, that lifted him in the air, high enough, close to those beast's eyes.

Eliot was the one, it was his hand and his eyes. His strong right was so tight, it couldn't ever get opened by such man. Chubby middle-aged, with clothes only rich could afford to wear, golden buttons, golden necklace, rings and disgusting face. The quick and strange thing surprised him. The fear got him, as Eliot growled at him.

"You did it?" – he said.

"What the hell are you doing"- he struggled – "I am the mayor, let me…" – but Eliot didn't let him finish. He threw him onto the ground with a great sound, and even a crack was hearable with the scream, but he did not release his cloth, and lifted him close to his eyes again, and asked:

"Did you imprison those people?" – he asked with the same or even more anger, if it was possible, so strongly tearing the cloth that it started to really got torn apart. The man was in great fear now and in huge pain. He knew it was bad to say anything stupid, so he tried to convince this roaring beast:

"Of course I did not…" – he started, and a punch was what he get. Hard punch, so much, the cloth surrendered, and torn, while the chubby man flew a few meters from Eliot, from the punch, but Eliot did not stop. He gave him another thirty at least. He didn't use any power on him, just his regular strength. Hitting his opponent, who was almost unconscious from the first punch, but now, he was shot by so many, his mind already gone black. The body of his was still there though, and so Eliot did not stop until he felt the man will die with another. The bruises and the blood on the rich man was many and covering his face and his clothes drank it.

After the last punch on him, Eliot threw him on the ground like trash and looked at his house with some anger, that remained, even after he almost killed the mayor. He lifted his right hand and got out every people of the building. When they were all out – even if they were shouting from the surprise and fear – he didn't even look at them. He lifted his hands and concentrated on the ground under the building. The ground opened, and the whole house was swallowed by it, even the garden, and everything that was his, was wasted in the depth, and in another few seconds, the ground was back as it was, although it was simple dirt, but the mayor was erased from this place. Eliot was not satisfied though, he went to the people he got out of the house. They were watching in great fear, and got on their knees, as the man walked to them.

"Where is Saber?" – Eliot asked, but answer was not heard. As he almost asked again, he started to get control of himself, and sensed them, while he looked at them. They looked like waste on the road, almost no life within them. Eliot's anger literally evaporated from him with a gentle move, that helped one of the men up on his foot. He was the one, the mayor slapped, and he was now up from his knees. Eliot simply healed the man in a second, and went to the others too, one by one.

"Stand up you man" "You too" "And you…" – he started, but stopped, as he heard the quiet sobbing from this last one. – "Fear not, I won't hurt you." – he said now with so much emotion. He sensed it. This slim frame, a woman, not a man. Eliot gently lifted her by her arms, and he put his left hand on the woman's face. It was hurt. Badly. Torn and sliced in the middle of the wound. Her left eye was probably blind, and she was in a bad shape too, maybe starvation was part of her past too. She was a little younger than Eliot, but looked like some old beggar, who lived ten years on the streets in row, and was out of hope. As Eliot looked into her right eye, it was obvious: This woman did not understand yet, what will happen to her, nor did she realize what Eliot did to the others. She was in some light shock too.

"I'm so happy…" – Eliot said with a smile this woman never saw before – "Let me heal you…" – he said, and the shock left her immediately. Her face got back its true color, and her flesh was in place again. The eye of hers was healed too, and she saw Eliot clearly… Until she started to cry uncontrollably, from the great pain, lifted from her shoulders, because her body was not the only thing that was healed. Eliot was so happy, that he cried together with all the others, because they were all healed completely. They were happy together, talking to Eliot about things, they never told anyone, and though they enjoyed the time but Eliot did not stay long, he send these people to the hospital, and made them look for a woman, named Betsy, and also said to them, not to talk to anyone about what happened, only to her. After he said everything to them, he took the half-dead mayor, and fly away to find Saber, leaving those servants behind.

Author notes:

#1. The promise is here already, all who hold it in their hearts will surely see good days.


	14. Sherry

Author notes:

#1. I don't know if this was a long time to release only one chapter. Probably it was.

Somewhere at Misei:

"Nikolai, it's Sherry." - a woman said. The voice was heard in a small room, built from seastone. A man was holding the Den Den Mushi, and a smile was on his face. Not a regular good-natured smile. Not even a sign of happiness. His face was more like a shadow with only one candlelight that showed his figures, and his wild smile.

"Dear Sherry, you really are one of us now, right?" - he asked. The woman did not say anything for a second.

"My wish is not given yet. It is to let me handle the noisy ancient fruit user." - she said calmly. The not so calm Nikolai answered with angered yelling.

"So he wants to come here?! Great! SOOO Good. He might even destroy all the potential fruits with this island. Can't he understand already?! This is the island. THIS IS RAFTEL!" - he shouted, and throw the Den Den Mushi away. The snail became liquid and the receiver to trash.

"How can't he understand. All the tales, all the suffering to come here, to find this. This is my Raftel." - he murmured, as he put his hands onto his head, and begin to think about the whole situation, but only Saber got to his mind, that guy was the only one who could make this whole mess go away.

Somewhere at the desert island's shore:

A woman jumped off a small boat, that was attached to some kind of machine. She was not happy. Although she looked around and saw a beautiful half deserted area in the far, trees and vegetation so close, she could almost touch it, and sandy beach, with a few bigger rocks. As she looked at the palm trees and other plants, flowers and heard the birds, she began to smile a bit, and let a few tears out, as she lied down onto the beach, hugging some sand moving like she was five years old, and with a big smile, she started to run up and down the beach, from one of the biggest rocks to a strange flower, that was as big as her. After just an hour she was all ready to relax a bit. She made a campfire and slept there with no worries, all through the night. She woke up for the rising sun, that was already at its place. She smiled for that a bit and ate fruits of the trees around herself, bananas, oranges, even some nuts were there. It didn't take long, to end her breakfast, and her campfire was still alive because she made it to continuously give warmth. She smiled until she reminded herself for what reason she was here.

"Yes, I have to go." - she murmured, and put out the fire.

She was in Misei in no time. The small oasis-town was well known to her, but she still was surprised by it. The whole place looked like if it was rebuilt since she was here. All the houses, shops and the square too. All of these were a bit changed, and in a good way. Wasn't made of rock, wood, but sand, that was as hard as rocks. She looked around to understand this whole thing, but she had not much time, because a lot of the people around her was talking about someone. They didn't mention the name, but she heard curses, and blessings also. He seemed like a questionable man.

"He must be the one with the devil fruit." – she thought and looked around the town. Nobody was interested in her, they were all talking about the town, something about the destruction of the marine camp, and half of the town also, and earthquakes, that destroyed the whole hospital, but when she got there, the building was in better shape than she last saw it. It was even bigger than before. There were more rooms attached to the main building, and the gardens seemed to be more and merrier than before. She lost in them, because they were not just bigger, but also ready to lead to great walks, whoever started to walk on the narrow path, that was leading the way from trees to bushes, benches, playgrounds and to the final destination, the third exit of the building. She walked the way, and looked around, and saw everything that was in the town, and she liked the way it looked, but she wanted to end the things she had to, so no one has to suffer a meeting with Salud, and with this in her mind, she asked a nurse in the hospital next to the third exit:

"Excuse me, could you help me with a matter that is utmost important to the town?" – she asked. The nurse looked at her and said:

"What is this about?"

"You see, I am trying to find whoever did this to the town, to find out what was his reason and what might be his plan or purpose for doing what he…" – the nurse stopped her at this moment, with her raising palm. The look on the woman's face was angry a bit, but she talked calmly:

"The one who did this is named Eliot." – she sighed and continued like if she didn't want to talk about the whole thing – "He is ready to see Salud at any moment, so if he sent you, which I'm sure of, you shall talk to him. He is with the pirates, that you enslaved." – she said, and at that point, the other woman stopped the nurse.

"I'm not here to enslave anyone." – she said with a face that was telling the truth, and some concern for the pirates. She thought as them as human, even if they were outlaws, they were _human_ after all.

"Now if you want to see him, you shall wait at the ruins of the old castle, he will be there" – at this point she looked at her watch – "in about an hour." – and with that, she was gone.

"Every kind of people, one hate, one love, what's with this guy?" – she asked herself and went to the place, the strange nurse addressed.

An hour later at the ruins…

It wasn't even lunchtime when a bunch of men showed up from the deserted part of the oasis, that was still close. The woman next to the ruins was not surprised by them. She watched and observed all of them with great concentration, so she could find the one she was looking for. She was sure he was one of them but didn't know which one. All of them were fighters. Twelve men, great muscles all of them higher than average men. The shortest was at least 2 meters tall. The others might have been hundreds of kilos. All of them were dressed in similar clothes, but they all looked well-made and told about the skills of the craftsman who made it. Two of them had fetters on their hands, one of them a handcuff, and all of them had one or two iron-bars on their backs. They looked like honest townsmen mixed with prison breakers. The woman was sitting on a rock that was good for that, like if it was curved for it, and she looked like some kind of ruler, who was sitting on her throne. She was holding her hair in her lap and thought for some time before they got closer. Close enough to be heard. The men were headed straight to her, and one of them raised his arm to greet this beauty.

"Heeey dear!" – he shouted while the others started to grin, and they also shouted similar things like: "Such beauty" "Come with us now"

The woman didn't react in any way, only when one of them started to run to her, and even dared to try to grab her.

"Back off!" – she said with some disgust in her voice. The man got back for the cold greeting, but the others arrived too.

"Why are these always…" – she thought – "You are always the same" – she said with some sadness, and didn't pay attention to their answers, just continued – "I'm here to see Eliot, where is he?"

The men shut their mouths. All of them were strange now. The woman looked at all these lawless men, and the last one talked in the end.

"Well, he's there, that place we don't really know."

"Yea, it's in the slums or somethin' " – another added. The woman stood up, and walked away from these men, while they tried to say and do a few things, but they couldn't reach her, because she left them in a second. She was there, and after a blink of an eye, she was nowhere. These twelve were kind of out of the place, like idiots, while the woman was already in the middle of the ruins. She was standing still until she found something. It was a large rock, with some writings, but she didn't care about that. She pulled up her left leg, but she gently put it back down onto the ground and waited. A few minutes passed like that, waiting. She raised her leg again just a few minutes later, and with a kick, she touched the ground again. It was really just a tiny bit of poke or something, but the strength of it was much more, as the ground started to shake, and gave out rumbling sounds, as the sand and all the things were falling into the depth of the ruins, along with the woman.

Meanwhile down there…

"Bring those back, they are kind of bad guys actually, even though they deserve a chance, but still." – a man said.

"You kid! What do you mean? Why should I do that? They are the most irritating people of all, I hate them. If I will be out of here, I will crush them with my group of bandits and I will do that to those too." – an older man said, but the man before him said something again.

"So you say you can't take care of them alone Augustin? I'm speechless, maybe I shall send my dear and good David and see if he could handle it, eh?" – he asked provoking him with his voice, and even shouted – "Hey Dave, this Augustin is in fear, could you bring those back?" – but it was not necessary as the older man already went up with great anger on his face, and some murmuring about "wasted, crazy, and you will pay for this".

He left now, and the young man sat up as he laughed at the reaction of his underling, or comrade, he didn't really put it into words. He looked around. Under him was a chair, worthy of a beggar or starving man, but around him were hundreds, who were also sharing some of his laughings, but he was not looking for them.

"HEY! ELIOT YOU ASS!" – he shouted – "Where are you now? You saved all of us and now you fear from the good old pirates? You think you are better than us you damn little boy?" – he said. Eliot was not surprised by his call. He was walking from a darker place of the slums to this lighter one, but before Eliot could get to him, he was stopped by countless men and women trying to convince him to talk a bit, but he didn't make these talks long. Some lady even went so far to say some things about him that hurt, for not taking his time with them. For these comments he reacted strange, looking like he didn't understand anything.

"Why do they say that?" – he thought, but he didn't care about these comments for long, he forgave them fast because he was full of love for these people. He even caught up a few boys and girls, those who were saved by non-other than him. These people were almost all in families. Separated from their true mothers and fathers, but not from great people, and some of the elders along with Eliot formed groups that were similar to families. From these were the so-called "daughters" that annoyed Eliot sometimes, but he loved them too. Even their nagging and strange talking was not hated by him. The older though were kind of like badass mamas and papas for him. They even gave him a few harder punches and smiled at him for what he did to them. After about ten minutes, because it was hard to get away from the folks, he got to the boss.

"Hey, you man!" – he said.

"You sure are pirates, not even thankful for what I did for you." – Eliot said with some sadness.

"Oh please pretty-boy, of course, I'm thankful, look I even made a lollipop for you." – and he formed a huge lollipop that was as big as Eliot's head. – See? It is still the best fruit – he said daringly.

"Phil, your fruit tastes the best, but I kind of wanna tell you something." – he said as he licked a few on the handed lollipop. He took it, and licked some more, and smiled at Phil, who grew impatient and tried to take it back, but Eliot was ready for it, and get back a bit from him.

"You shall get away from that point, I think we have a guest, who will destroy the ceiling." – he said louder and pointed at the ground above them. Phil repeated it in commands, and so all the people went farther from the certain point. After all of them were in a good place, Phil looked there. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Is he coming at all?" – he started, as he looked at Eliot, but he was not doing anything, only consuming the sweet thing Phil gave him.

"I didn't say our guest is a man" – he said, and then a big cracking and rumbling sound was heard, and the great amount of sand and rocks above flood into their hiding place.

The kids were kind of excited, the mamas and papas looked like real parents, protecting the smaller. It was the first meeting with an outsider until they escaped. The first, so fear was in the air. Maybe it is Salud, or the marines, or someone worse? They didn't know, until the woman, that fell slowly down to their place was visible. She didn't look like a simple woman though. More like an angel, that was so amazing in every way, that she almost seemed like glowing blueish. Well… She _was_ bluish. She really was in blue, in flames that were blue. She was not falling as it seemed for the first time more like flying. Her eyes were closed for a few seconds, and after the rumbling ended and the sand was all down, she opened her eyes, and looked at the only people she could see with her eyes, but knew exactly, there were more here than just the two men not so far from her.

Phil was ready to defend, or attack, but Eliot didn't seem to be moving at all. Phil didn't see when, but the lollipop was eaten or thrown, it was not in his hand anymore. Eliot looked at the woman in front of them, just like him, and they were waiting. Phil didn't know why or for what did they wait, but the woman landed slowly, and her glowing was gone. She walked straight for them. In the deep, it was a great light. The sun was shining in this place, while there were only torches for all this time after they escaped. The sun was making them excited and they also felt the warm wind that made them wonder, of their future, the life, and the ways to get out of here, to the sea.

Though this was not coming yet, only the angelic woman with her long hair, that she held from both sides, with her hands. She didn't look like someone from the street. Without a real throne or crown and servants, she looked more like a princess than any other. Her look was determined and still light, her walking was of a lady, and hundreds of years of training could have not shown this much confidence. Her behavior and beauty were that made everyone awe. Or at least most of the men.

"Welcome unknown guest of ours." – Phil said. He was waiting for Eliot, but he was no use now, he didn't do anything. – "We are honored to see such woman, but I must ask you, why did you come here, and maybe my dear little lady if you want to die by pirates, or what is the thing you want from us?" – he said mocking her, just like a great pirate would do. This was what Eliot thought for one second.

"I'm surprised to be welcomed this warmly." – she said flatly. – "I'm here for you exactly, or at least for the one named Eliot. He is my priority." – she said.

"So, my dear lady. What is it you wish from me, from a lowlife, a guilty and even a rebel like me?" – Phil asked. Eliot looked at him, and so did the woman.

"I heard about the devil fruit you use is one of a kind." – she said – "I want to get that because that is for someone else." – she ended.

"Wao, I knew it is great, but that even some high-ranking lady-like girl like you would come to me for it… hm… Let me think about giving this to you…" – he said. The woman waited for him a few minutes. In the second minute, 'Eliot' turned around and formed something, in the fourth minute, he was done and turned around. There was a huge rose made of sweets. It was red and even shining a bit in the sun's reflection. It was also heavy, and he went closer to the woman. He walked until he was able to give this gift to her hands. The woman looked at him. It was odd, but she didn't even blink for such huge present and even for its shape and color, a red rose.

"Please accept my devil fruit." – Phil said ceremonially, and even bowed onto one knee, lowering his head. The woman took the gift and smelled it. She smelled the sweetness of it. Phil stood up before him, and he was kind of shaking, and then he started to laugh hard, so hard that his stomach hurt. A lot of the others, the pirate-families did the same, laughed at the scene.

"What a stupid boss we have, hey Phil don't make her mad, she might be Salud's number one wife or something." – and so a lot of them laughed, but the woman was not. She even made a move that only Eliot felt, and he grabbed Phil hard by his hand, jumping back a meter from the woman. He was fast as always, and he was at Phil's side in a second, trying to save him once again, but it was not necessary. The woman's movement was just for this gift. She made a stabbing motion, and the rose was standing out from the ground now. The woman was looking from the young to the even younger.

"Are you Eliot then?" – she asked. Eliot felt hard to answer because he didn't know what this girl wanted from him, so with a slight pause, he only said:

"Yes"

"I have to take your devil fruit now… Don't be angry – she said this to all the other people – but he won't survive that." – she ended and walked to Eliot.

"Come with me, don't resist." – she said with a calm voice, as she extended her arm with a blueish flame, and grabbed Eliot's hand with it, and took him away from his people. Those only watched them as they got farther from them and couldn't even believe that Eliot was going with this girl. They didn't say anything, only Eliot turned to all of them before they left, to say just a few words:

"I'll be back." – he said with a smile, that made all of them give a roar and praises, only the woman was looking at him questioning, but Eliot grabbed her hand and flew out with her on the hole, that was back in no time, like if it was never destroyed, the sand and the ground all back together. The woman looked at that amazed first and saw that Eliot smiled greatly, and even flew rather excited. She also felt, that she was not just grabbed by his hand and it didn't hurt, she was carried by the wind as she felt. The flying was gentle and felt good, as the wind pushed her sometimes on such a hot day. She didn't understand this but knew that his devil fruit Is the only thing that could do such a thing. She didn't realize, but Eliot watched her for some time now. After she looked at him, he wanted to say something, but she didn't let him.

"You dare touch me… You think you can do that though you don't even know me?" – she asked. She looked angry and somewhat panicked. Eliot's smile faded in a second, but he couldn't say or do anything, because, with an angered look on her face, he was shot by her blue fire, that surrounded her whole body now, and burned on high temperature. Eliot was surprised by the now burning flames that caught his left hand which he grabbed her arm with, but he was not hurt at all, only his sleeve was darker than before. They were almost out of the oasis at the edge of the town, above it, so Eliot did not afraid for the town or it's destruction because of another devastating fight. He knew he can manage this woman, not to destroy anything, although she seemed like she was going to attack him, he knew better.

"I'm sorry." – he said.

"I don't believe that!" – she said, with the same look, but a darkening tone, as the flames overwhelmed her whole body, and seemed like a huge bird, or at least, part of it, because her head still was visible behind the flames.

Eliot was impressed by this, he even smiled a bit.

"I really am." – he said, with his happy tone, that earned him a punch with her wing.

"Liar!" – she shouted and grabbed him with her legs that ended in great claws and started to fly away fast. She was hurrying.

Eliot was smiling like crazy and laughed.

"Hey!" – he shouted from her claws. The woman looked at him surprised, that he was still unhurt. She did not really try to just catch him with her claws, it was basically a half killing move, and she was so sure it succeeded, that she was surprised now to see him happy without a scratch.

"You called me a liar, but you lied first." – he said, but there was no reaction, only her eyes on him.

"Well, when you said Eliot is my priority. I don't think that's true." – he said. The angry face of the woman was in a light smile now, her eyes on the horizon.

"Not mine, but his, that's true." – she said slowly.

"So, you don't really want to do this whole stuff?" – Eliot asked. His big mouth earned another look from her, not a punch, but she didn't answer, only sped up.

Author notes:

#1. I already wrote the meeting of Eliot and Salud, but I have to rewrite it because that's not right at this state.

#2. I might head into a little non-one-piece state, and make things happen, that wouldn't in the base manga or anime.


	15. New destination

Author notes:

1.: It's been a while, but this story is just not so important in life. Also, I had other things to do too, but I wrote a lot and still, now I update with this small amount.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the sea… (Which one? Pick one of the Blues)

Nowhere near to a town, on a small boat, there were two people. All that was around them is the sea, with no trace of any living organism. The two men was completely alone, and they surely used this loneliness to think aloud, because thinking aloud, just makes things more understandable.

So when one of them started to murmur and say a few words that were ignored at first, by the man in front of him, that was totally normal. Well to be honest, this guy who was talking under his nose was just ridiculous. It was nothing surprising about it, that the other guy looked at him amused, even while he was rowing, and made the boat move, he was having fun, watching the captain.

The pathetic little guy was looking like a teen, and despite that he was truly a youngster, he wore an old styled pirate hat, the same those typical smalltime pirates would. The contrast was obvious, and a few things added to this strange style of him that gave this man-plant charm, but also the look of a good old fashioned madman. After he talked to himself for a few minutes now, he didn't seem to achieve anything with such behavior, so he made more, and while he was hitting the boat rhythmically, he was wailing too.

"Man he is getting to it…" – the rowing man thought while he rolled his eyes a half-circle, so he wouldn't notice, but it made the _design-failure_ talk more and more. Even his simple clothes those  
– again – typical pirate clothes, white shirt and black pants just ragged as he strained his muscles.

"Money" – he said now, clearly hearable. – "Fun" – he said, as he gave his words one by one a plus weight with his wobble, back and forth.

"Sea of adventure, right? That's what he said, right?" – he continued, still quietly, and he repeated:

"Adventure?!" - he was looking up into the sky, with his arms spread.

"AYE SIR!" – the other shouted, as he continued to pull the paddles, and making the boat slowly going into an unknown direction.

"Damn that fool!" – he said and punched the boat a bit stronger, and it cracked.

"AYE SIR!" – came the cry again.

"DAMN YOU TOO! SHUT UP ALREADY!" – he cried out.

"aye, sir." – the other said while pouting.

"One month on this sea already, and I haven't even found one island. What is wrong with this place?" – he shouted, and looked around.

"Look!" – and he gestured with his right, to the horizon. –"You see that?! No?!" – he asked from himself maybe, as the rowing man just did his job. – "Just as you say: Nothing." – he said, widely showing the signs, to make it more understandable. "Where are the exotic beasts? Where are the strange fruits? Where is my love? Why did I only encounter stupid marines?!" – he asked with no pause and so desperate, he couldn't really stop, as he listed his problems.

"Where is the promised food?! Where is the money?! But the most important thing is, where are we?!"

"Well, sir, do not forget that you are wanted too."

"AH! That's too. One month on the sea, and I'm already wanted! For what ridiculous reason? EATING! Why the hell is it against the law to eat when I'm hungry? Why couldn't they even tell where the next island is?" – he asked. The small boat was giving a cracking sound with all of his steps, as he went into its head.

"Don't know sir, maybe…" – the sentence was cut though, as the greenhorn captain spoke again:

"AH! Please, it was only a few marine ships' stuff I took. What the hell is their problem? It is the rule to give to the hungered." – he said and took out a paper from his pants' pocket. – "HAH! Now so. How dare they even try to put on me such amount? You could eat for thousands of years from this much money. What is this?!"

"Well captain, I guess they might be angry about that…"

"About what? That you destroyed their ships you fool?!" – the magnificent captain asked.

"You destroyed them, sir." – he said calmly.

"I DID?!" – the surprised captain asked, as his face was the perfect example to stun.

"Aye, sir… but it's not that. Probably they didn't like the way you punched that bubbleheaded guy." – he said looking dishearted.

"He started it, no? He wanted all the food for himself – the captain started, and closed his eyes – "…so it is obvious that I had to take care of him, and that arrogant fat bastard was damn irritating too." – he explained, but opened his eyes, looking back at his crewmember.

"Did I overdo that?" – he asked with a bit of hesitation.

"With him?" – and after a few seconds, came the answer: "Well, he looked like he was dying, so…. Yea… About that… That might have been a little more than too much…"

"Shut up already. I don't like to take food, but what could I do, if I was hungry and they didn't give me?" – he said, and looked into the sky, thinking back. – "Also, that fat guy should have been on a diet." – he said.

"Sir, I think you should think about how will you flee the admirals now."

"What admirals, and what do you mean about 'you'? You'll go home crying?"

"You know, your bounty is a bit high. It's a big sum of money, bigger than the Redsharks' worth. So I was kind of thinking about…"

"Really? HAHAHAH! Those idiots! I want to see their faces after this." – and he laughed on an on.

"Sir, it won't be that funny when they execute you."

"Hah! I decided, head to the New World, I want to see them when they get redder than average, hahaha."

"But captain, where is the New World? We couldn't find any other island yet!"

"Who cares, just go in that direction!"- the captain ordered as he pointed into the new direction, and so, his underling accelerated, faster than the wind. Literally.

Not long after the events of Misei above the desert…

Due to the speed of the duo, it was not surprising that they left the town and its sight in a few minutes, and headed to the shore, as Eliot sensed. They flew side by side after the town was not visible anymore. The woman let Eliot go after they got farther from the town. She watched him flying and tried to understand how he does it without wings. As he flew along, he prepared himself but even so, he thought of Salud, he quickly forgot about him for a few minutes after the calmness between the two of them, and because he liked being in the air, he enjoyed the trip.

They were close to the shore in just another ten minutes. Without a word, they were flying fast. The woman was a bit ahead of Eliot and was about five meters farter. The calmness had no effect on her, as it seemed to Eliot, but he was uneasy and impatient for some reason. Not for long though. The woman landed on the sand and Eliot watched this a bit fazed as it was so elegant and quick, it resembled some strange aura. He followed her and not knowing why she landed here, he was just looking at her with a questioning face, but she didn't do much, only walked on the hot sand. Eliot followed her on foot, and was still waiting for an explanation, but that didn't come.

"Hey girl, if we will stay here long, we might faint from this heat." – he said.

"Well... Let's just walk a bit farther."

"Where?" – Eliot asked her, but she didn't answer and just walked.

Half an hour later, Eliot repeated himself, now with a suffering voice, as the sun and sand tortured him. Even though he was on the edge, he refused to use his power, for a reason he didn't really catch, but his mind was not working on that too much either.

"Hey, we might collapse from this heat soon." – he said, but there was no answer.

"How far is Salud?" – he tried again, and mentioning his name earned a small reply.

"Not that far." – she said.

Eliot listened to her, and just followed, until about two hours later, he thought of some oasis and fell into the sand like once before.

…

"Eliot!" – a woman said. – "Eliot, come on, come here already!" – she repeated.

"Mom?" – Eliot thought as he pushed himself up slowly, from the ground, looking in front of him. It was the storage room he knew so well. Every corner, every plank, every little place to hide in. It was his hiding place. As he touched the ground, he felt the hardwood, that was so rough on his hands, it scratched them. He quickly jumped up, and heard the calls.

"Eliot! … Eliot! … Where are you son? … Come here!" – and so Eliot ran out of the storage room, but what welcomed him was not what he remembered. It was not there. The house, the fence, the grass, the poles, nor the trees he loved so much, only the sand and his town in the far end of the desert, unreachable, unchangeable.

He thought of this only once before. He forgot something, that was important to him. He fell onto the ground, and a small wind blew away his hiding place, that disappeared like a sandcastle. As he pushed himself up from the ground still inside of the dream world, he felt dry and weak, only his will was strong in him. He started running. His home was his destination, because he remembered _them_ again.

After some time of running, he felt himself go weak, and the place got black before him as he woke up. He was on some bed and a small room, but the first thing in his mind was his home, to go home. It was his desire to be home again soon, as soon as it is possible, or even sooner, but just after he opened his eyes he wanted some water first. When he thought of his parents again, he gulped down the water that was next to his bed. After he was done with it, he stood up and left on the exit flying fast. He felt his home, and was there in just a second, because he flew so fast, like never before. His mind didn't even care about the place he left, what was it, how did it look like, nothing was important. Only to see them again.


End file.
